The Doctor and Luna
by wolfie1996
Summary: This is my story about The Doctor and his timelady friend Luna. Gallifrey was invaded and they are the only ones left so they travel around the world helping people but something is out to get them, something big, something bad. will they ever find peace?
1. The Dream

**The Doctor and Luna**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT LUNA AND THE PLOTLINE (THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO SORRY IF IT AIN'T GOOD) THE STORY IS SET IN A ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE GALLIFREY STILL EXISTS AND THE DOCTOR AND LUNA ARE IN THEIR 11TH INCARNATIONS AND AROUND 900 YEARS OLD. THE DOCTOR LOOKES LIKE, WELL...THE DOCTOR. AND LUNA HAS FLAME RED HAIR THAT IS SPIKEY AND FALLS OVER HER EYES. HER EYES ARE CRYSTAL BLUE AND THEY BOTH WEAR GALLIFREYAN ROBES FOR THE TIME BEING.**

Chapter 1: The Dream

_I was running towards the TARDIS like my life depended on it. I was holding someone's hand; I turned my head to see the hand belonged to The Doctor. We kept running but it felt as if something was slowing us down, I looked around us to see that the trees were on fire, the ground covered in blood and broken bodies everywhere. Everything was happening in slow motion, I looked around myself to see Time Lords being chased by gigantic wolves; wolves that looked like the ones we were studying in the academy, wolves that were tearing down the buildings around us, wolves that were coming towards me and The Doctor as we ran. Suddenly, our hands were forced apart and I was thrown to the ground while The Doctor was held up by his neck by a 7ft black and grey wolf that was slowly squeezing the life out of him. He looked at me and tried to say something but I couldn't hear it, I yelled to the horrific beast to let him go but the wolf made a barking noise that sounded like laughter. My blood boiled and I lept at the wolf and tried to get The Doctor out of his grasp._

"_Luna…"_

_I looked at The Doctor's face but it was beginning to blur. The beast dropped him and shoved me to the ground; the breath knocked out of me, I looked into the wolf eyes and saw nothing but hatred. The wolf snarled and lunged at my throat, I braced myself but then the scene before me changed. I was standing in total darkness; I couldn't see or hear anything; as if time had frozen. Then out of the darkness another wolf appeared, this wolf was golden, like it was made of light. And had crystal blue eyes; but these eyes were not filled with hatred or a thirst to kill me. These eyes held nothing but kindness; I looked this wolf full in the eye and asked "Who are you?"_

"_Why Luna, don't you recognise me?" the she-wolf said. I guessed it was a she because its voice was deep but I could tell it was a girl. I looked more carefully and gasped. She looked exactly like the goddess Bad Wolf from the books we were studying from in the academy._

"_Luna…?"_

_She smiles and said "Go, your friend is waiting; we will talk more later" next to her a bright white light appeared and she stepped through it. Then my vision went blurry again and I could hear someone calling me "Luna, Luna? LUNA!"_

I jolted awake to the sound of The Doctor calling my name in a hushed tone. I looked at him confusedly and he opened his mouth to reply when a voice that sounded like nails scraping on a chalkboard said "well, well, well. It looks like Thera has decided to join the living," the owner of the voice looked at something in front of me. "And drooled all over my table again." To the side of where my head must have been was a big puddle of drool, which was slowly sliding over to The Doctor's side of the table. "Sorry." I said to The Doctor, and pulled out a handkerchief and mopped up the slobber. "Why are you apologizing to HIM? You drooled over MY table!" The professor shouted at me. Without looking at him I said "The names Luna and this ain't your table." I wiped up the rest of the drool and whispered to The Doctor "I just had the weirdest dream."

"What was it about?"

"We-"

"STOP TALKING!" The professor bellowed at us. I glared at him and The Doctor said "Tell me later, we can go to our hill and-"

"SHUT UP!" The professor was red in the face and I swore I could see steam coming out of his ears. I loved it when he was angry at us, it made me want to tease him more. "Why sir, you look like a Racnoss with a broom shoved up its arse." Everyone burst out laughing and the professor turned even redder. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" quickly jumping to my feet grinning, I saluted him and shouted "SIR YES SIR!" and promptly marched out of the class. As I walked down the corridor I could hear the class roaring with laughter and the professor shouting a few choice curses to me.

**THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE. REVIEWS WOULD BE GOOD, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK.**


	2. The Big Bad Wolf

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. MY FRIEND READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND LOVED IT SO I WROTE THIS ONE JUST FOR HER. ENJOY EMILY! :D**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 2: The Big Bad Wolf

Me and The Doctor walked out of the academy and into the hustle of the Gallifreyan market. As we strolled down the street, hands joined together; the other Time Lords were giving us funny looks. Though I couldn't blame them. On Gallifrey, the law stated that only married couples could hold hands in public. This was to show that Time Lords weren't ruled by their emotions and that made them superior to others because they could control their feelings. When we heard about this, we decided that it was the most stupid law in all of existence and that made it liable to be broken. So we always held hands wherever we went.

We walked along the cobbled street and continued on through some fields until we saw 'our hill'. The hill wasn't steep and easy enough to climb, if someone sat on the top they could see the suns setting on the forest and the trees looked ablaze. The water would look like it had been tuned into a diamond as it glistened in the sunlight, all in all; the perfect place to hang out. I let go of The Doctor's hand and said "Race ya!" Then I sprinted up the hill with him hot on my tail. Just as I reached the top I was suddenly tackled from behind. I yelped as my face connected to the red grass, The Doctor was lying on top of me laughing his head off as I spat some grass out and growled "That. Was. Not. Funny!" I said the words separately to make it sound like I was angry, but I was secretly laughing along as well. I just wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. But my words were in vain as all they done was make him laugh more, I couldn't help myself any longer and joined in. when we were calm I realised that he was still lying on me 'which I didn't mind but I didn't want him to know that' "Fancy getting off me anytime soon?" He chuckled, sending vibrations though my body. "Nope. Didn't you know? You're very comfortable." I rolled my eyes and without warning, rolled over. The Doctor fell to the ground with an 'oomph'. He pouted and I grinned, which made him glare at me. "You could of warned me that you were gonna move. You could have messed up my hair!" He run a hand through his floppy brown hair, I roared with laughter and he said "what's so funny?" I gasped out between giggles "you're such a girl!" The Doctor shot up from his sitting place. "Just because I like to take my time getting ready and fuss about my hair, you accuse me, The Doctor; The Oncoming Storm, of being a girl?"

"Yep."

He glared and sat down and quickly changed the subject. "So, what was your dream about? It must have been some sort of message for you to just pass out in class. Although I wouldn't put it pass you to do that deliberately, the professor is that boring. I'm surprised that your head didn't explode!"

"Well if it was that boring, then why didn't you entertain yourself?"

"How?"

"You could have stripped off and danced around the classroom pretending to be possessed." He snorted at that and I laughed. I thought back to what he said about the dream being a message and shivered. I prayed to every deity I could think of that The Doctor was wrong. But I had a feeling that he wasn't. I sighed and settled on the ground and The Doctor lay next to me, his head on my shoulder. "Get comfortable, this could take a while…"

After I finished telling him of my dream, I looked at his face and saw that he was shocked and confused; just like me. He said "What do you think it meant? I mean you saw The Bad Wolf! This can't be a normal dream if she said she would talk to you later."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to sleep because I don't want her to tell me my dreams were true. What if I'm having a vision?"

"Listen Luna, I know that Time Lords sometimes do get visions, but there is nothing in the universe that would invade Gallifrey and succeed." I just continued to look at the sky and let all my thoughts fly through my mind.

Meanwhile…

On a planet far away in another galaxy, a figure stood in the shadows staring at a fleet of battleships being prepared. A voice behind him said "Alpha, the ships are ready, but can I ask why we are attacking the Time Lords?" Alpha laughed "Because; my dear Beta, they need to be taught a lesson."

"Does the King know about this?"

"Of course he knows!" Alpha growled to his second in command. Beta shied away at his tone of voice but carried on. "But I heard that the King wanted a treaty with the Time Lords, not to destroy them."

"Yes, but they do not know that we exist, they will lock us up and dissect us like lab rats. I know what's best for this kingdom, the King is a good ruler, but the Time Lords will kill us all unless we kill them first, 'survival of the fittest' as they say on earth" Beta thought that this was madness. Killing off a whole species just so that they could come out of the darkness, but he couldn't disobey Alpha. "Ready the troops, it's time." Beta bowed and left. Alpha took a deep breath and said "Ready or not Time Lords, here comes trouble"

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT SOON!**


	3. Didn't See That Coming

**CHAPTER THREE IS HERE. AGAIN THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND EMILY. ENJOY MATE!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 3: Didn't see that coming

"Right class, today are going to study the eating habits of the Raxacoricofallapatorians. Turn to page 394." I looked at The Doctor and saw that he was trying not to laugh. I whispered just loud enough for The Doctor to hear "Yes professor Snape." At this he laughed but quickly covered his mouth. The professor scowled at us. We just gave our most innocent smiles and opened our books. The lesson dragged on slowly and after five minutes, me and The Doctor were so bored we passed notes to each other. As we got to writing about how big the professor's nose was, the note was promptly snatched from us by said professor. He read it for a minuet then crushed the note in his hand. "That's it! I've had just about enough of your teasing. I am your professor, and you are my students. So stop flirting and get on with your studies!" He ranted. The Doctor was quick to defend us "But professor Snape." I chuckled at this. "It's against the law to have any feelings. Luna's dad said so himself." The Doctor said in a nasally voice "For the sake of all the Time Lords, it is now illegal to kiss, hug or hold hands in public unless you are mated to that person. This will ensure that everyone knows that Time Lords are masters of everything." That set me off laughing and The Doctor soon followed. That's when the professor exploded.

"THAT IS IT! YOU CAN MOCK ME, BUT YOU DO NOT MOCK THE HIGH LORD!" He seemed to calm down a little after his outburst. "Jeez professor, you sure know how to bootlick." I said but he didn't react. He had a tired look in his eye and I knew something was up. He continued, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you insulted The High Lord, so I am going to send you to him to talk." The moment those words left his lips I knew that we were in trouble. We were going to see The High Lord, my father. I was never a daddy's girl, so when mum died I moved into the TARDIS she gave me. It was stuck as an old 1960s London police box because the chameleon circuit was broken. The TARDIS had a mind of her own so it made talking to her a lot more interesting, especially when she teased me or The Doctor. We had lots of adventures together, most were brilliant and fantastic, but sometimes we stumbled across planets killing each other and there was nothing we could do. After seeing so much pain and death, we returned to Gallifrey and haven't left since. Anyway, I knew that this meeting would be bad because my father said that the next time I got into trouble, I was going to be punished, severely.

Me and The Doctor walked out of the academy and once again found ourselves walking though the market, only this time in the opposite direction. We up the road towards the citadel. This was where all the members of the council meet up to discuss things like politics or warfare. The citadel was covered by a glass dome and the building towered above everything else, giving it a sinister appearance. This was the one place you never want to go when in trouble.

We walked up to the huge entrance doors and pushed them open. We walked through and into a long corridor that was made of marble and decorated with gold and some rare stones native to Gallifrey. The corridor had lots of doors that led off to different rooms, but I knew that what door to go to. My father always told me that he worked in the room at the back of the building, and they only way to that room, was through the door at the end of the corridor. When we got to said door, I took a moment to study it. It was intricately laced with gold and platinum and had various types of gemstones from earth engraved on it, I thought that for all the moaning Time Lords do about earth being a lowly planet not worth their time, they certainly liked the precious stones and metals the planet had to offer. I took a deep breath and looked over to The Doctor. For the first time ever he looked genuinely scared. I grasped his hand firmly in mine and smiled at him, which he returned weakly and nodded. We pushed open the door and walked into the room, ready to face anything, knowing that we always had each other.

"Hello daughter." A deep and guttural voice greeted me. I looked my father in the eye and nodded once. "Father. I understand you were expecting us?" he sneered at then looked at The Doctor, who stared back levelly. "Theta. How wonderful to see my daughter has turned you against me as well." I shot my dad a questioning glance which he ignored. He was focused solely on The Doctor. "My Lord. I do not know what you are talking about. How have we turned against you?"

"You and Thera," I cringed at him using my real name. "Never listen or pay attention, you always insult your professor, and you go around deliberately breaking the rules I set for this planet. And to top it all off, today I heard that you insulted me. Well no more, because you are my daughter I tried to ignore you breaking the law and for a while it worked. But now you've gone too far, both of you. I asked you to come here today so that I may tell you you're punishment. The council and I agree that you are a disgrace to Time Lords everywhere. So. Theta, Thera, by the power in me as The High Lord. I sentence you both to be. EXILED!"

**UH OH! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?**


	4. Beginning Of The End

**OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE. I WANT TO THANK Dez10d2Rite FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 4: Beginning Of The End

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Exiled? For breaking a few minor laws and making fun of people? I knew something was wrong here. Time Lords get exiled for trying to kill someone, not taking the mickey out of them. My father said "You will have one day to gather your belongings and leave. If we ever see you again you will be killed." He said those last few words joyfully, like he wanted it to happen, so I took out some of my frustration on him. "It sounds like you want that to happen _dad_; I'm really felling the love over here." He scowled at us; I realized that everyone likes to scowl at us for some odd reason. Suddenly, I felt really angry and shouted. "How could you exile us? All we done were tease a few people and break a minor law. I know for a fact that if it were anyone else, you'd just give them a rap on the knuckles and send them on their way. You just want to get rid of me and The Doctor, ever since mum died; you couldn't deal with the fact that I was different and have waited for the opportunity to send me far away. You're a pathetic excuse of a Time Lord who should be locked up and have the key thrown away. I don't know how mum ever put up with you." When I'd calmed down I looked around the room. Everybody was shocked at my words but my father looked angry and sad. All the councillors turned to look at him, to see what he would say next. Dad stood up and said just two words before leaving. "Get out." I just huffed in annoyance and turned and left with The Doctor behind me.

I shut the door to the citadel and yelled in anger "I'm gonna kill him! How dare he do this, we was just having some fun, but then again 'emotions are for the lower species'." I said imitating my dad. I pounded my fist against the door and suddenly something came to mind. I wasn't the only one who just got exiled, The Doctor was as well. I'd gotten The Doctor exiled. Just because I wanted to rebel against my dad, I'd gotten my best friend exiled from his home. Never to see his family again. With this realisation, I sank to my knees and put my head against the door. The Doctor came up to me and said. "It's alright Luna; we've got the TARDIS, so at least we have a ride out of here."

"It's not alright." I whispered, not moving from my place on the floor. "why not?"

"Because I've just gotten you exiled. That's why" a look of realisation dawned of his face. "Luna, you didn't get me exiled. I was the one who insulted your dad; it was me who got us ex-"

"Don't you dare take the blame for this! It's my fault we're exiled, it's my fault that you won't see your family again, and it's my fault that everyone doesn't like us." I said in a quite fury. Then whispered. "It's all my fault." The Doctor took me in his arms and just held me there. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear "It's not your fault Luna, you said it yourself back in the chamber room. Your dad was waiting for something like this to happen."

"But he shouldn't have exiled you!"

"But I insulted him."

"So?" He laughed and hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry Doctor."

"Don't be."

"But you won't be able to see your family again, all because of me!" He sighed and looked at me. "I will miss them. But as long as I have you, i'll be fine." I stared at him. He had this intense expression on his face and my hearts sped up. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek, he leaned into my hand and I said. "Ditto." The Doctor grinned and I smiled back. We moved forwards until our foreheads touched and just sat there. I looked into his green eyes and felt something stir within me; something I knew had always been there, _love._ "Doctor" I said his name so carefully that I was afraid that he could see the love in my eyes. He leaned forward so that his lips hovered just next to mine. All of a sudden my vision went blurry and I could hear a howling in my head. Then everything went black.

**SO, THE BAD WOLF HAS COME OUT TO PLAY. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?**


	5. Dreams Do Come True

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE GOT SIX REVIEWS! :D I CAN DIE HAPPY. 'FANGIRL MOMENT OVER' THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS, CAITLIN AND EMILY. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 5: Dreams Do Come True

I opened my eyes and saw a deep, black sky above me. The stars shining all across the sky, but in the centre of the sky was a glorious full moon. It cast its light down onto me, illuminating the world around me. I sat up and discovered that I wasn't alone. Sitting in front of me was The Bad Wolf. "Where am I?" I said looking around. We appeared to be in a clearing surrounded by bright silver forest, underneath me was blood red grass and in the moonlight the trees shone a bright white. I had a strange feeling that this place was unnatural but at the same time it felt oddly comforting. "You are in an imaginary forest that was created inside your mind for me to live in." I burst out laughing at this. "Suuuure am I'm an ood with emotional issues." The Bad Wolf didn't even bat an eyelid. My laughing died down. "You're not joking, are you?" The wolf shook its head. I gulped. "That's it. I've gone mad. Total whack job, complete and utter nutter. Oh that rhymes, but no time to dwell on that. Going mad here, focus on that. Yes. Now. Very important question. Why do I have a forest in my head?"

"I told you, this is where I 'live' in a manner of speaking."

"Okay, next question. Why are _you _in_ my_ mind? Why not someone important?" The wolf chuckled. "Dearest Luna, you are important. You are a 'Time Wolf', or you will be soon enough. Part Time Lord, part Bad Wolf. You are me and I am you. From the very day you were born, all those years ago. I was always there, in a little corner of your mind. You see, you were chosen by an 'entity' to help rid the universe of a monstrosity. There was a prophecy written at the begining of time stating that when the darkness of the universe awoke, a being would become a wolf to take on the darkness. When you wake up, ask the TARDIS for the book on The Bad Wolf. It will explain everything."

"Just one more, tiny little thing. WHY in the name of all Gallifrey did you have to knock me out when you did?" The wolf had a confused look on it's face. "I do not understand." I blushed a little but carried on. "I was...very busy." a knowing look spread onto her face and she had the wolf equivalent of a smirk on her face. "There will be time for monkey buiseness later."

"Uhhh..." I started. But then the light from the moon increased and all i could see whas The Bad Wolf. I looked into her eyes and saw all of time and space in them. "Luna. You must leave this planet now. There is something else coming and i'm sorry but you are about to suffer terrible heartache. Take Theta and get out of here." Then everything went white and i blinked. My vision came back and i was happy to see that i was in The Doctor's arms. 'Not that i'd ever tell him that.' "Luna. What's wrong?" He had a worried look on his face and i said only four words. "We need to leave." I stood up and took his hand. We started off for the TARDIS. Not knowing what was hovering just above the planet...

Me and The Doctor walked down the road towards the TARDIS, he kept asking questions but i wouldn't answer them. Finally, he grabbed both of my arms and looked me stright into my eyes. "What. Is. Wrong?" I sighed. "...somethings coming. Somthing bad." His eyes widened in shock and i pulled him into a run. Then all hell broke loose. Trasport beams shot down onto the planet all over the place and Time Lords were coming out of their buildings to see what was wrong. When the beams died down, all that were left in their place were giant wolves. 'oh no. It's happening. My dream' i looked to The Doctor and we both thought the same thing. We sped up and broke into a full sprint as the wolves started to attack people. The only thing i could hear were the sceams of my people and wolves howling. A building blew up nearby and we were thrown to the ground. "Come on!" i shouted to The Doctor as i pulled him up. We ran through a field and i could smell blood and death everywhere. I wept silently for my people, my hearts breaking but i had only one thing on my mind. 'Get The Doctor safe.' I could see the TARDIS at the end of the field, i had a small glimmer of hope that my dream wouldn't come true but the universe doesn't seem to like me and i felt myself being ripped away from The Doctor. I fell on the floor and looked up to see The Doctor being held up by the scuff of his neck by a huge black and grey wolf. "LET. HIM GO!" i yelled and the wolf laughed at me. I felt myself loose control and i lept at the monstrocity. I grasped onto him with one hand while i hit his nose wtih the other. Trying to get him to loosen his grip. Finally, the beast let go and grabbed ahold of me. He threw me to the ground and i felt the breath leave my lungs and all i could see were those yellow pools of hatred stare back at me. He peeled back his lips and revealed rows of razor-like teeth. A deep growling came out of his mouth and finally he lunged at my throat. I turned my head and braced myself. Instead of scenery changeing, all i could feel was his teeth rip through my shoulder and a searing pain throughout my body. I wanted to yell out, but the pain was too much to bear. Suddenly, i felt the wolf jerk away and run off. 'that's odd.' I thought but i didn't concentrate on that much. I saw The Doctor run over and he gently lifted me off the ground. I closed my eyes to try and relax, but my hearts were pounding and i felt something wrong with me but i couldn't pinpoint it. I heard The Doctor say softle. "Don't die Luna, please. Your all i have left. Were in the TARDIS now. I'll fix you up and then we can travel the stars." He was trying to convince himself more than me. I slowly lifted my hand and cupped his cheek again. I stared deep into his eyes and said. "I'm here Theta. I'm right here." He touched his nose to mine and gave a small smile. The last thing i remember before passing out was The Doctor lowering me onto a bed and whispering over and over "Please don't die, please don't die."

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY THAT IT MIGHT NOT BE AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS, BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL GET BETTER.**


	6. My Nose Gets Upgraded

**CHAPTER SIX IS HERE! AND ALSO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'M FEELING THE LOVE! :D**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter six: My Nose Gets Upgraded

_Pain. That wasn't a word that I could use to describe what I'm feeling at this moment in time. Imagine being inside a supernova, then times it by 11. You still wouldn't get the feeling of agony that I was going through. But I realised that this pain wasn't all physical, I was in emotional anguish as well. My people were dead and there was nothing that I could do. And I was The Bad Wolf for crying out loud! Funny how I've accepted my fate in the middle of complete torture, but if the beings that killed my people were with the darkness, then I will find them and destroy them as well. I lay there, praying that this agony would end soon, but at the same time I wished that I could stay here forever. I didn't want to go back to reality, back to a planet where the broken bodies of my friends and family could stare up at me with cold, dead eyes. I knew that whatever attacked them wouldn't let them regenerate, I had a feeling that from the look in that wolfs eyes earlier on, that he knew exactly how to kill me and the others. But what stopped him? I knew that I wasn't dead for the simple fact that the pain was beginning to fade from my body. Maybe The Doctor pulled him off? No, I know him and he wouldn't be strong enough. I'll have to ask later._

_I could feel my body's agony, it was begging to regenerate but something was stopping it, something in my blood. Whatever it was, it was boiling hot and I could feel it flowing towards my hearts. When it reached its targets, my blood pounded through my hearts and I could feel my temperature go through the roof. After another 10 minutes of feeling like every cell in my body was on fire it stopped. Everything. I felt the pain disappear as if it was never there. I felt reality flood through me as I opened my eyes._

The room was brightly lit and I could hear a weird beeping noise. I felt a needle in my arm and it occurred to me that the beeping noise were my hearts beaingt. But I could also feel something strange about the room. Without looking I could sense that there was another presence in the room. I knew for a fact that it was The Doctor. He was sitting in a chair close to my bed. I took a deep breath and smelt something strange. I'd never smelt it before but I knew instantly that 1) it was coming off The Doctor and 2) I could tell that this smell was his fear and sorrow and confusion. This really confused me but before I had any time to dwell on that, The Doctor must have picked up that I was awake and he jumped up and pulled me into the tightest hug he's ever given me. I hugged him back and I smelled the relief that flooded though him. 'Hang on. How can I smell that?' I was about to tell him about these strange happenings when he pulled back and held my face in his hands. "Luna! Thank god that you're awake! I thought that wolf was gonna kill you for sure. When it bit you're neck all I kept thinking was 'Get off her!' I'm so sorry but I couldn't stop him. He had a strong grip on my neck and I could barely breathe. I know that's a bad excuse and I'll never forgive myself for not trying harder to save-" By now I'd had enough of him talking and covered his mouth with my hand. He looked so sad and I couldn't help but break a little more inside. "Doctor, stop apologising. I know that if you could of, you would have done something. But I could see that he was squeezing the life out of you. So you've got nothing to be sorry for." He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall but he couldn't keep them all hidden. A lone tear slid down his cheek and I brushed it away gently. "Don't cry my Doctor, I'm here and I'm alive. And I have you to thank for that. So please. Don't cry." He kissed my forehead and unhooked me from the machine. Then he picked me up and carried me down the many coridoors of the TARDIS to a bedroom. The door was TARDIS blue and had gold handles on it; The Doctor opened the door to reveal a room with a massive king sized bed at the end of the room. The walls were TARDIS blue and so were the sheets covering the bed, and the carpets were surprise, surprise; TARDIS blue; the bed itself was made of cherry wood and so was the desk in the far corner and the bed-side table. It was simple, but had a homey feeling to it. The Doctor pulled the covers away and layed me down on the bed. Then, without a moment's hesitation, climbed into the bed and lied down next to me. He turned to lie on his side and pulled me flush against him. I knew that he didn't mean it that way but it still felt nice. I was still confused as to how I could smell his emotions, and how i knew that i was smelling his emotions, but I decided that it could wait until the morning. For now, all I wanted to do was to fall asleep and have some peace of mind for a few hours, and it appeared The Doctor wanted the same thing. And that's how we fell asleep, to the soft lullaby of each other's hearts. The Doctor and Luna. The last Time Lords in all of existence.

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE OF ALL THE SADNESS AT THR BEGINNING, I WOULD MAKE THE END FLUFFY. I HOPE YOU LIKED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT.**


	7. How To Train Your Time Wolf

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 13 REVIEWES! OH IN YOUR FACE! :D I. IS. LOVED! ANYWAY, MAD MOMENT OVER. HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 7: How To Train Your Time Wolf

I stirred in my sleep. Something moved but I sensed no danger so I tried to fall back asleep but it moved again. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on top of The Doctor. I blushed but didn't move; it felt right. Lying with him. So I snuggled into his chest and tucked my head into the crook of his neck and shut my eyes. I sighed, wishing I could always do this. But I knew that we had to get up sometime so I pondered on how to wake him. A strange feeling passed through my body and without thinking, I propped myself on my elbows, leaned over his face and licked his cheek. When my brain caught up with my body I froze, he stirred and I quickly returned to my original position. I was too much of a coward to face him now and I shut my eyes and tried to slow my heart rate.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find me lying on him with our legs intertwined and our arms wrapped around each other. I could sense the rush of blood to his cheeks and he sighed happily before nuzzling his nose into my hair and closing his eyes. Then he must of felt the wetness on his cheek and lifted his hand to his face too feel his cheek. His eyes opened in shock and quietly said "Luna?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see his questioning look. "Why is my cheek wet?"

"Uhhh…Well you see…I kinda, sorta, may of…um. Licked you." I blushed and continued quickly "I didn't mean to do it! I got this weird feeling and before I could stop myself I licked your cheek to wake you up. I'm sorry Doctor, I won't do it again." I lowered my gaze and he chuckled. "Don't worry, it felt kinda nice…" I shot him a questioning glance and he blushed. "How is it that I'm The Bad Wolf, and you're the weird one?" The Doctor scowled and was about to retort when he noticed our position. I was leaning over him with our legs still intertwined. I decided to wind him up a bit. "Enjoying the view?"

"quite." I scoffed. "You're going posh on me Doctor." He had a horrified look on his face. "NEVER!" He yelled and we burst into laughter. Once we were settled I reluctantly got off him and started for the kitchen.

When we got there we busied ourselves making tea. Trying to forget about everything that happened on Gallifrey for the moment. When the tea was made, we sat down and drank in silence for a minute. Finally, he broke the silence. "Luna, you remember when you passed out at the citadel?" I nodded. How could I forget? We were about to kiss. "Well, what happened? Did you have another dream?" I told him everything that The Bad Wolf said to me in the forest, leaving out the bit about her interrupting our near-kiss. When I'd finished, he said "What did she mean 'Ask the TARDIS for the book on The Bad Wolf'?"

"I guess it means that we'll have to ransack the library for this book." We stood up and made out way to the library.

The library was a massive room that had every book that was ever written in it. All you had to do was ask the TARDIS and the book will appear somewhere, but she had a tendency of making us search for the book first. It was 'Her way of having fun' as she once put it. In the middle of the library was a gigantic swimming pool, why the pool was in here, I will never know. We looked under the section of gods and goddesses, but found nothing. Then we looked for anything to do with wolves and darkness, but again found nothing. I was getting impatient and growled. It came from deep inside my chest and my lips peeled back to let the noise out. "Luna?" I froze. I was seriously confused. How could I do that? 'Bad Wolf' those words echoed through my head and I turned when I heard The Doctor walk towards me, he stopped a few inches from me and looked deep into my eyes. I felt something stir inside me again. "Doctor?" it was meant to sound like a question, but it came out huskily instead. His green eyes darkened and I could smell something coming off him in waves. i'd never smelt an emotion like that before. Whatever it was, it smelled sweet and the scent consumed me, I growled low and dare i say, seductively and he gulped. He stepped closer and the growling stopped. He leaned towards me and I copied his movements. Our lips were just about to touch. When, suddenly a book materialised out of nowhere just above us and landed on my head with a 'thunk' I jerked back and rubbed my head and whined. Wow, I was really starting to sound like a wolf now. The Doctor gave me a worried and dissapointed look then bent down and picked up the book and looked at it, then froze. He turned the cover so I could see it and the title was written in Gallifreyan. It translated as 'Legend of The Bad Wolf'

**SO. THEY FOUND THE BOOK. BUT WILL THEY EVER KISS? FIND OUT SOON. AND IF YOU CAN, REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT. IT SHOWS THAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY.**


	8. Answers And A Theory

**OKAY SO. NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. THIS IS FOR ALL MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 8: Answers And A Theory

"Well. Looks like we've found the book." I said, stating the obvious. "Yeah." He said then whispered to himself. "It had to turn up right above our heads didn't it?"

"I know" I sighed disappointedly and he looked at me curiously. "You heard me?"

"Of course I heard you." He blushed a little "You weren't really meant to hear that. I was talking to myself." Then he quickly changed the subject. "Before we read this book can I check you out first?" I raised my eyebrows. His eyes widened at the realisation of what he said and stammered out. "I don't mean it like that! I mean I want to check where the wolf bit you!" I chuckled and nodded. We set off for the medic bay.

I sat down on one of the beds and The Doctor said "Take off your robe." I grinned and replied "Perv" he laughed. "Oh just get naked already!"

"Your wish is my command." I slipped off the robe and all I had to cover myself was a bloodied shirt and tattered trousers, my shoulder was completely bandaged up. "Maybe we should find a change of clothes later." He nodded and started taking off the bandage. When it was completely off, we were shocked to see that the wound had completely healed. There wasn't even any scaring. I knew The Bad Wolf had something to do with this so I said. "Come on. Let's get changed and read that book. I want answers and the quicker we get them, the better." The Doctor agreed and we walked out of the medic bay and down the many corridors towards the wardrobe.

The wardrobe room was massive. The clothes were arranged according to time and your own personal style. Me and The Doctor went our separate ways and while he was rooting though a pile of shirts, something caught my eye and I yelled for The Doctor to come over. "What is it?" I looked at him and grinned. I lifted my finger up and dangling from it was a TARDIS blue bow tie. His eyes widened and his smile covered his face. He took it from me and run off somewhere. After a while he returned, looking completely different. He had black boots on and black trousers which were held up by TARDIS blue suspenders, he wore a light blue shirt that was tucked in and the bow tie from earlier, and finally, a tweed jacket to complete his weird look. "Very sexy Doctor." He grinned and replied. "You're not so bad yourself." I was wearing black trainers and faded blue jeans; I had a navy blue shirt on that was untucked and a blood red bow tie. And lastly, a long black leather jacket that reached my ankles, the inside was a silky blood red and had gold embroidery on it. I picked up the book and said "Ready for a bit of light reading?"

We were laying on one of the sofas in the library that was close to the fireplace, well I say lying. We'd removed our coats and left them in the console room, I was spread out on the sofa and The Doctor was lying on top of me. Our legs entangled and he had one arm behind my back, the other was holding my left hand. My right hand held the book and I was reading it aloud to him. The Doctor had always liked it when I read to him, said that it made it more magical. He sighed and snuggled into my chest more. "Comfortable Doctor?"

"Very, I do have two cushions you know." I hit his head lightly with the book and said "You really know how to charm a girl Doctor, telling her you like to lay on her because her breasts are good cushions." He chuckled. "You love it really." I snorted, but didn't reply. "Now, where was I?" he looked at the page we were on. "You were just starting on the last chapter about where The Bad Wolf came from."

"_Nobody truly knows where The Bad Wolf originated from. All that is known about this mysterious being is that she only appears when the darkness of the universe threatens to take over. They say that The Bad Wolf was the creator of the very first universe and when the body she inhabits dies, the universe explodes and a new one is created. This has been happening ever since the beginning of time, but on one occasion The Bad Wolf has been reborn into two bodies in one universe. The Wolf sensed that the Darkness had made an unexpected attack and had to inhabit the body of a human called Rose Tyler to stop the darkness which had taken the form of The Daleks. When she had destroyed them The Bad Wolf couldn't get out of the body on it's own so a Time Lord called The Doctor took the Wolf into himself and released her back into the universe. The Bad wolf now resides in another Time Lord called Luna…"_

At the bottom of the page there was writing "_no new records of The Bad Wolf"_ I stared in awe at the book. The Doctor got off me and we both sat on the sofa, thinking. Suddenly The Doctor sprung up and said. "I know how that book knows so much!" he knelt in front of me. "It's one of them recording books. The creator picks a subject and the book records everything that happened to the subject, or in our case The Bad Wolf!" he stood up again, looking proud of himself but I had to dampen his spirits. "But this book doesn't have the answers I need." His face fell but I continued. "It doesn't explain why I can growl and whine and why I have urges to lick you. Or how I healed so quickly." He sat back down and I took his hand, he squeezed it and I smiled. I though back to everything the book said but I couldn't concentrate, there was something niggling at the back of my head and I couldn't place it. I looked further back through my memories and stopped when I remembered the wolf that attacked me. "Doctor, I think we need to run some tests on me." He shot me a questioning look but I wasn't paying attention. If my theory was correct, then things were going to get very interesting.

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF IT WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.**


	9. I Dub Thee 'Fluffy'

**OH BOO-YAH! 15 REVIEWS! :D I'M FEELING THE LOVE AGAIN! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE. THIS IS FOR ALL MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS.**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 9: I Dub Thee 'Fluffy'

We were back in the medic bay and The Doctor was running every test possible on my blood. I was pacing the room and The Doctor just stared at the screens, not moving. I was more worried for him than me at that moment because he was acting very…un-Doctory. "Are you okay Doctor? You seem a little…calm." He didn't move and I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he tensed, but relaxed after a bit. "When I took a sample of your blood, I noticed something different about it. You blood has changed somehow, mutated in a way and I know it had something to do with that wolf bite. I just hope that your hunch is wrong." I squeezed his shoulder "If the tests do show that I've changed…will you…I mean…will you still think of me as me? And not as some beast?" The Doctor spun round to face me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and whispered to me "I would NEVER change the way I feel about you Luna, don't you ever forget that." His breath ghosting over my ear and sending shivers down my spine. I turned my head so that our faces were inches apart, "Thanks Doctor." He smiled and leaned in slightly. I could feel his hot breath on my face and my hearts sped up. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise and we jumped apart. I growled low under my breath. "Stupid machine. It seems that everything is out to get me." The Doctor walked stiffly over to the machine to read the results. His face paled and I could hear his hearts slow down. I knew what the result was before he even spoke. "It seems that your theory is correct Luna, you still register as a Time Lord, but you have strong traces of werewolf DNA in you, 'Alpha Lupum' to be precise. A very rare type of werewolf that goes to the quietest corners of the galaxy to live in peace from others. So why did they attack Gallifrey?" when he said our planets name, my hearts ached with sadness. But I pushed that to the back of my mind for now and concentrated on the fact that I was a werewolf. "So how come that I'm not frothing at the mouth and wanting to tear your throat out? Or running around baying at the moon?"

"Maybe because the 'Alpha Lupum' are a special breed of werewolves that have evolved so that they have more control over their bodies?" I scowled. "Smartarse." There was silence for a moment before The Doctor burst out laughing for no reason. "What?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed harder, collapsing on the floor and he had tears in his eyes. Five minutes later he'd calmed down. "Finished?" he nodded and said "Sorry. I had a very funny thought."

"Do I even want to know? 'Cause if this thought had you pissing yourself on the floor then it can't be good for me."

"I just pictured you as a wolf, you were big and fuzzy and I'd nicknamed you fluffy from Harry Potter." I snorted and he giggled. "Come on then 'Ron'." He glared at me. "Time to do something I really don't want to do." The Doctor gave me a funny look, but I walked out of the medic room and towards the console room.

I pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever, feeling the TARDIS fly through the vortex and towards Gallifrey, towards hell. The TARDIS landed and The Doctor walked towards the door. "No. Stay here." I pulled on my coat and walked out of the doors and stepped onto my lonely planet. I stopped dead still. I'd expected the bodies to still be on the floor, untouched. I landed a week after the attack to make sure no one found us, but there were no bodies and no blood on the floor. I could still smell the death and the burning of the trees, it burned my nose and I whined. Then, as I walked further into the market, I could smell the invaders. They reeked of darkness and it sent shivers down my spine. I walked up to the citadel and stopped. There was a piece of paper stuck to the doors and it was in some weird language that I'd never seen before, but understood perfectly. I read in and roared out my anger to the world. My body shook with the power of the roar and I dropped to my knees. I heard something behind me and stood up quickly, trying to hide the note from The Doctor. He eyes held an immense sadness within them; mine must have looked the same. I sighed and said. "The attackers have left us something." I gave a short beak of laughter, but it held no happiness in it. I read the note for him. "_To, whoever finds this note. The people of this planet have been killed for the greater good. We have taken the bodies so that no one will remember them. These people were dangerous, so we have destroyed each and every one so that we and all others may live in peace._

I felt the anger coming off The Doctor and it fuelled my own. I snarled. My blood boiling and my anger coursing through my veins, then something snapped. I felt an immense pain shoot through my body and I gasped, sinking to the floor again. The Doctor rushed to me. "Luna? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked me all in one breath. I clutched my side and howled in agony. Every cell in my body was on fire and I knew that The Doctor was in trouble if he stayed near me. I grabbed his jacket and forced words out of my mouth. "Stay back…Get away from me!" I let go and crumpled to the ground. My whole body was shaking and I could feel my bones breaking and rearranging into something else. The Doctor, for once in his lives, listened to me and backed up a few feet. When I thought he was far enough, I let the pain consume me. My head jerked upwards and I howled, my muscles expanding and my body changing while I poured out my pain and anger and sorrow into my howl. I closed my eyes as I felt my body explode. After a few seconds, the pain went away and panted with relief. I opened my eyes to a very different scene. The Doctor was looking up at me in wonder and amazement. The planets colours seemed brighter and I could hear the very movement of Gallifrey itself. I felt strange, and I looked down. I had paws! And fur! "You really are like Fluffy." The Doctor said before I let out a howl of joy. The Bad Wolf is back.

**SO LUNA'S FINALY TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF. NOW WHAT? FIND OUT SOON!**


	10. Extreme Bondage

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. THIS IS FOR ALL MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 10: Extreme Bondage

The Doctor looked up at me in wonder. He stepped forward slowly, "Luna?" I barked and wagged my tail, my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth. I felt so energetic, so I bowed down and waited a second before springing up and pouncing on The Doctor. He went down with a cry of surprise, me landing on top of him. He looked up and patted my head. "Down girl." I growled playfully and he laughed. I got off him and he stood up, then The Doctor stuck out his hand, patting my head again and I nuzzled into his palm. "Oh, you are gorgeous, simply gorgeous." He said, running his hand down the length of my back, right along my spine, sending a jolt of electricity down it. "you know, you have a small length of fur running down your back, kinda like a mane." I stood still to let him fully examine me; he stopped at the base of my tail and cupped it in his hand. He gently slid his hand down to the tip of my tail and then pulled on the end. I turned my massive head towards him and gave him an annoyed look. He grinned and walked back up to my front and said. "Open wide and let me have a look, I am a doctor after all." I snorted, but obliged. I opened my jaws and let him look in my mouth and run his fingers along my canines. His eyes were wide in amazement, and he stepped back to look at me. His eyes travelled upward and rested on something above my head. I tilted my head and whined. Asking him what was wrong. His eyes held laughter in them as he spoke. "You still have the same hairdo in your wolf form; some of it falls over your eyes. You have a wolf fringe!" I looked down at him and I could see the hair fall over my eyes. He bent down and took one of my paws in both of his hands and examined my claws and the pads on my paw. "My, my, what big claws you have grandma." We both laughed at his joke and he let go of my paw.

"I'm gonna go and get what we came here for, okay?" I nodded and he run through the doors and disappeared. I pawed the ground in thought, how would I communicate with The Doctor if I couldn't talk normally? I racked my brain for an idea, but nothing came to me.

When The Doctor came back, he had the two sonic screwdrivers that I'd made. One was his that I'd made for his 900th birthday. He loved that screwdriver and took great care of it. Because his eyes were a bright green, I decided to give It had a green light. Mine was similar in looks to his, but mine had a golden light. The Doctor also had the psychic paper that his dad gave him, we took it everywhere on our adventures.

The Doctor smiled and I stepped right up to him, I touched my forehead to his and we closed our eyes in contentment. Then I had an idea. I backed away from The Doctor and walked behind him. "Luna. What are you doing?" I made no noise but when I was behind him, I stuck my head between his legs and lifted him onto my back. He yelled and clung onto my mane, shouting at the top of his lungs "Luna! Are you crazy? Put me down!" I ignored him and turned towards the location of the TARDIS and padded down the road. The Doctor clung on for dear life and I barked out laughter, I slowed to a walk and he seemed to become calmer, though he still had a death grip on my mane. After a while he laughed. "Well…this is new. I've never ridden you bareback before." I stopped abruptly and grumbled out how dirty minded he was in wolf talk. The Doctor didn't understand a word, but got the idea and shut up, but kept a grin on his face. I decided to have some fun and wipe that grin off his face; I tensed my muscles and sprang forward in a burst of speed. The Doctor, unprepared for this, gasped and clung onto me again. I ran across fields, the scenery blurring as I sped by, the wind blowing through my fur and when I reached the TARDIS I skidded to a halt and he flew over my head and landed on the ground spread eagle. He lifted his head and glared at me; I just wagged my tail and sat on my haunches, waiting for him to open the door. The Doctor stood up slowly and brushed himself off, scowling at me the whole time. I grinned and finally, he laughed. I loved it when he laughed, so joyous and carefree; I always tried to make him laugh wherever we went just so that I could hear it. He unlocked the door and I bounded through his legs and into the TARDIS before him. "Impatient, are we?" I jumped up the stairs and barked at him to hurry up. The Doctor reached the console and I started to tell him something in wolf talk. But the TARDIS didn't translate it. The Doctor gave the console a curious look and telepathically asked _"Why ain't you translating old girl?"_

"_Because I can't." _The TARDIS replied to us. We could hear each other when we communicated this way, made it easier. _"I've never heard this language before. Maybe you should make a bond between the two of you? Then you could communicate between your minds." _The Doctor and I blushed at this, and I spoke to her _"But…you know that's a…intermit thing. Between two Time Lords. Only couples do that" _The TARDIS made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. _"Well, you two are the last Time Lords in existence…but there isn't any other way." _We looked at each other, I sat on my haunches and he walked up to me. We touched foreheads and entered each other minds.

I looked around me, there was infinite darkness around me, but there were several doors, each were different in their own way. I knew that behind them contained The Doctor's memories, but I walked until I saw a bright light. This was what I was looking for, the centre of The Doctor's mind. I gently touched it, the light enveloped me and I felt myself returning to my body. I blinked and looked to see The Doctor was shaking his head. I felt his mind in my head, he was confused and disorientated. I walked up to him and licked from his chin to his face and he jumped back. "Ewww. Luna! That's disgusting." I barked out laughter and he tussled the fur on my head, we smiled and touched foreheads again. I felt a small tingle go through me as his mind wrapped around mine, becoming one. I couldn't tell whose thoughts were whose, but it strangely felt comforting. _So, now what Doctor?_

_We have to find this Rose Tyler. And find out more about werewolves._ I padded up to the console and pushed a button with my nose, sending us off across the universe, towards mine and The Doctor's favourite planet, Earth, 2010, 25th June, London.

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	11. Rose And A Bloody Mary

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS, THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS. ENJOY PEOPLE!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

Chapter 11: Rose And A Bloody Mary

While we were waiting for the TARDIS to land in London, The Doctor and I was trying to figure out how to change me back to normal. "Maybe you could change back in the moonlight?"

"_That's what supposedly starts the transformation. And besides, that doesn't affect the Alpha Lupum."_

"Well then, I got nothing." I huffed and flopped down on the floor and put my head on my paws. The Doctor sat down on a chair and we thought in silence. I decided that it had something to do with my bodily functions, so I closed my eyes and felt for any changes in my body. There was a strange warmness in my hearts that wasn't there before, so I concentrated on that and I felt a tug in my gut. Suddenly, by body shrunk and I opened my eyes to see myself lying on the floor with The Doctor standing over me. He helped me up and I checked myself over, I had all my clothes on which was weird, I thought they were torn to shreds in my transformation. "Well, that's one problem sorted with then."

"How the hell did you do that? Your body just shrunk before my eyes and then you were just lying there. It only took a second. That's amazing." I shrugged. "I just felt this warmness in me hearts and then a tugging in my stomach, next thing I know, I'm on the floor wiv you gawkin' over me, practically drooling wiv excitement." I said, my cockney accent coming out properly. I could talk now with my accent properly because we wasn't on Gallifrey anymore. They didn't like it when I talked with my accent, so I made myself talk normally so others could understand me.

The TARDIS shook and we clung to the railings, when the shaking stopped, I knew that we'd arrived. I shook with excitement, grinning, I turned to The Doctor, who was smiling. I lept down the stairs and pulled the door open, poking my head out. I could see people walking down the street and cars driving by, all in all, everything seemed normal, but my senses were telling me differently, we weren't in London. I pulled my head back. "Oi Doctor. Check the scanner 'cause we ain't in London." He pulled the screen to him and read it. "How did you know we weren't in London?"

"Well…When did London smell of fresh air and sheep? I think we're in Cardiff." The Doctor confirmed my suspicions when he showed me the scanner. He jumped down the stairs and joined me. I held open the door for him, he walked out and I followed, locking the door on the way. The Doctor held out his hand and I took it, then we set off. "Why are we going this way Luna?"

"I've got a funny feelin' that we have to go this way, I think it's The Bad Wolf, tellin' me where to go." The Doctor didn't question me and we carried on down the street. We pointed to various things and told each other about it, we made jokes and just had a nice time. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming, it was faint but I knew The Doctor could head it as well, and we took off towards the source of the noise.

We ran along the pavement, dodging people as we ran. I could tell we weren't the only ones who heard the scream because I heard someone call the police. '_Doctor, we have to hurry, the police are on their way.' _He nodded and we sped up. We rounded a corner into an alleyway and stopped dead, my blood running cold. In front of us was a woman who was bent over another woman, biting her neck and drawing blood from it. "_Jesus Christ!" _I said mentally to The Doctor, who was cursing in Gallifreyan in his mind. The woman noticed us and screeched; we backed off, but didn't run away. This confused her. She stood up; the other woman's body slumped to the floor, lifeless.

The wind blew, sending our scent towards the blood drenched woman. She sniffed, and then hissed, glaring at me and baring her teeth, which were sharpened to a point. "What are you doing here _mutt_." She spat the last word out. I growled at her and she backed off slightly. For some reason, when I saw this woman I got extremely angry. And when she called me a mutt, I got even angrier. "What are you?" The Doctor asked and the woman turned her head towards him, as if noticing him for the first time. "Hmmm, a Time Lord. I heard that you lot was wiped out completely by a pack of mutts like her." She pointed at me. "But this one has two hearts like yourself, so I'm guessing she is also a Time Lord and was bitten. Excellent, that means that you aren't trained to fight yet, makes it easier to kill you." She advanced towards me and I stood my ground, what we weren't expecting was for The Doctor to stand in front of me. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. I'm The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, and this is The Bad Wolf, so BACK OFF!" He yelled the last two words but the woman just laughed at us. "Oh, how sweet. Your mate is trying to protect you from your doom. Oh I'm gonna have fun ripping him apart in front of you." I pushed past The Doctor and stood in front of the woman, she reeked of blood and death, and it burned my nose, but I carried on. "Who are you?" she cackled and I thought to The Doctor '_Why do we always get the nutty ones?'_ he grinned and was about to reply but the woman beat him to it. "I am Mary, Mary the vampire and enough with the questions."

She lunged at me and I grabbed her arms and fell backwards, we rolled around, her trying to bite my neck and me trying to push her off. She twisted out of my grip and pinned me to the floor. "I was going to kill you beloved mate first, but things change." She lowered her head but I wriggled my feet so that they were on her stomach and pushed. She went flying backwards and smacked into a wall. She looked unconscious, but when you're the target of hundreds of aliens, you learn to never let your guard down. We approached her slowly and I bent down to examine her face, Mary's eyes were closed and she had blood trickling down her forehead. I sniffed her, and stood up "Well, she looks like she's out of it, but I'm not sure. Maybe we should bring her to the TARDIS." The Doctor nodded and just as we was about to pick her up, someone shouted. "Hey! What are you doing here?" we turned and Mary sprang up and ran towards the entrance of the alleyway. But instead of attacking the person, Mary jumped over the woman at the entrance and bolted off.

The Doctor came up to my side and we walked towards the woman, ready for the questions that she would ask. The woman was in the shadows of the alley, but I could see her clearly. She had a kind face with honey blonde hair and warm brown eyes. I sniffed, she smelt of tea and roses and of the time vortex. _'Doctor, this woman smells like the time vortex, do you think it's..?'_

'_It has to be'_ I stared into the woman's eyes; they had golden flecks in them. I knew then that this was the Rose Tyler from the book. She gasped and stuttered. "Your eyes…they're golden." I frowned, she was looking at me, but I knew that this incarnation's eyes were blue. I turned to The Doctor, and his eyes widened in shock. '_It's true Luna, your eyes really are gold'_ I retuned my gaze to Rose. "Are you Rose Tyler?" She seemed to snap out of her haze. "Who wants to know?" I smiled; she had a cockney accent like me and an attitude about her that made you instantly warm to her. "Names Luna, and I'm The Bad Wolf."

**THAT'S CHAPTER 11 DONE. I WON'T LEAVE YOU WITH THIS CLIFF HANGER FOR LONG. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	12. Shootings And Regeneration

**WOOOOOO! 17 REVIEWS! OKAY, NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. AS ALWAYS, THIS IS FOR MY REVIEWERS AND MY FRIENDS, WITHOUT THEM, I WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE.**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR TORCHWOOD**

Chapter 12: Shootings And Regeneration

Rose looked at me liked I'd just grown a second head. '_What's she givin' me a funny look for?'_

'_It could be where you told her that you're The Bad Wolf, or it might be the fact that your eyes have turned back to blue.' _Rose stared deep into my eyes, trying to guess if I was joking, after a minuet, she must have decided that I was telling the truth and drew in a deep breath. "How can you be The Bad Wolf? The Doc…I mean, someone told me that no one can live with that sorta power in them." I narrowed my eyes when she corrected herself. "How do you know The Doctor?" she gulped, I could smell confusion and…fear? What was she afraid of? "Don't be afraid, Rose Tyler. I'm not gonna 'urt you. We just wanna talk." I said, gesturing for The Doctor to come closer.

He'd just taken a step when a voice called out. "Rose, what's happening?" it was a man's voice, with a Scottish tilt in it. I turned my head and froze. Standing there in all his gangly glory was The Doctors 10th incarnation. '_Uhhh…Doctor. How can you have a lookalike? I know it's not you, he doesn't smell like you." _The Doctorjust stared and Rose shouted to the man. "John! Don't worry, everything's fine. You don't need that gun." I looked down at John's hands, and in his right hand was one of those high tech machine guns that only Torchwood operatives used.

'Torchwood' the name itself sent shivers down my spine, Me and The Doctor ran into them once, they took The Doctor and tortured him for the whereabouts of the TARDIS. They wanted it for some unknown reason and used any means necessary to find it. He never ushered a word, even after the heavy beating they gave him, so they used their next option. Me. They captured me when I went to go rescue The Doctor and dragged me into a room with one-way glass in it, and beat and whipped me in front of The Doctor. He cried and yelled at them to stop, begging them to let us go. But they just sneered at him and carried on. When my 'interrogator' had finished beating me, I was in so much agony that my body regenerated. They had never seen a regeneration before and it mesmerised them so much that they never noticed The Doctor slip out of the room. He managed to find the control room and destroyed all of the computers and hardware that they had, including the security, so while they were preoccupied with getting their prisoners back, The Doctor carried me back to the TARDIS and we left, promising to not go back there for a while. Anyway,

I could see the Doctor trembling slightly; he must have seen the gun and was reliving the memory as well. So I did the only thing I could think of, I stepped in front of The Doctor and growled defensively. Rose stepped away from me and John must have thought that I was growling at her, because he raised his gun and pointed it at me. My animalistic side was urging me to run at John, and protect The Doctor. So I did, and that was my first mistake. I roared at John and ran full blast towards him; my roar must have scared him a little because he lowered his gun slightly. I could hear Rose and The Doctor yelling for me to stop, but my instincts won over their screams. I leaped at John and mid-jump, I morphed. His eyes widened and he raised his gun but I landed right on top of him, crushing the gun into my stomach, and that was my second mistake. I snarled at him and he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed down the alleyway. I howled in agony, but didn't move. So John shot me again, I could feel the bullets inside me. Where I'd landed on john, the gun was pressed into my stomach, and that's where the first bullet lay, the second bullet was inside my left heart, where John had moved the gun and tried to properly kill me. I rolled off him and whimpered. I could hear The Doctor yelling and running towards me. He fell to the ground next to me and cradled my head in his lap. He stroked the fur on top of my head. "Why did you run at him Luna?" I could hear the sadness in his voice; so I licked his hand and spoke though our bond. _'I thought that he was gonna hurt you, so I had to protect you. you're my Doctor, and as long as my hearts beat, no one is ever gonna hurt you again.' _A tear escaped his eye and I reached up with one big paw and gently wiped it away. I could feel my body starting to regenerate and I managed to stand up and drag myself away from him. The Doctor didn't move, he knew what was happening and knew that I didn't want him near when it started. So he watched me walk over to a corner and collapse before getting up and walking over to Rose and John. "Why did you shoot her?" he asked with venom in his voice, John winced slightly, but spoke. "I'm sorry, I thought that she was gonna attack Rose and I aimed my gun at her. I was never gonna shoot her, I'm against gun violence normally, I was just trying to protect Rose."

"But you still shot her though!" The Doctor shouted into John's face and I could fell the anger coming off of both of them. "But she was gonna rip my throat out! What did you want me to do? Lay there and let her?" The Doctor closed his eyes in anger and said quietly. "Yes. I know Luna, and she would never have hurt you, she was just trying to protect me. It was the gun she was going for, not you. you see, we ran into some other torchwood operatives a couple hundred years back, they kidnapped me and tortured me for information on my TARDIS." Rose and John gasped, but The Doctor carried on. "I never told them anything, so they caught Luna and tortured her as well, but she regenerated and we managed to escape. We've been wary of torchwood ever since."

While they were talking, every cell in my body was dying, and being reborn at the same time. I panted, and golden dust was coming out of my mouth. I felt my body shrink back into my normal form and more golden dust was coming out of my hands and mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head, a white hot pain shot through my body and I howled as my body burst into golden light, the pain was too much and I felt myself about to collapse, but I clung onto reality, needing to see if the regeneration went okay. All of a sudden, the pain stopped, I stood up shakily and looked at The Doctor, who had a worried and shocked look on his face "Am I ginger?" it was a private joke we had between us, whenever one of us regenerated, we would immediately ask if we were ginger. Instead of laughing like I'd expected, he shook his head and said. "You look exactly the same as before." I frowned, "Well…that's not right." I said before crashing to the floor, unconscious.

**UH OH! WHATS WRONG WITH LUNA? FIND OUT SOON! AND REVIEW!**


	13. Big Cracks And Fish Custard

**OH BOO-YA! 18 REVIEWS! I'M PRACTICALLY BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! AS ALWAYS, THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS. ENJOY!**

Chapter 13: Big Cracks And Fish Custard

I awoke to find myself on a double bed in a spacious room, I looked around, there was a wardrobe in the far corner and clothes all over the floor. I got up and noticed that I didn't have my coat on, I looked around for it, but my eyes rested on a crack on the wall next to the wardrobe. Something about the crack seemed wrong; I got up and walked over to it. I ran a finger along the crack and I could faintly hear something. I reached for my sonic, but remembered it was in my jacket. So I walked over to the door and heard voices below. I crept down the stairs and sat hunched on the bottom step and listened to the conversation going on.

"How is it possible John? I mean he tol' me that there was no way for 'im to come back. So how can The Doctor be lying asleep in our livin' room?" I recognised Roses voice and relaxed, I wasn't in any immediate danger. "I don't know Rose, but when they're awake, we can ask them. Okay?" John voice replied to her. I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear The Doctors low breathing and hearts beating coming from the room next to the stairs. I snuck into the room on all fours and stopped when I saw The Doctor. My hearts melted at the peaceful expression on his face and I couldn't help but smile. I padded over to him and stroked his hair. He sighed and leaned into my touch. I bent my head towards his ear and whispered "Doctor, wake up."

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw me. "You're up. That's good. You were out for a few hours, had me worried for a second." I chuckled. And he sat up and pulled me into a tight hug. "How did I get here? And where exactly is here? Last thing I remembered was passing out in the alleyway." He stoked my cheek and replied softly. "You're in Rose's and John's house. We brought you here after you'd collapsed." He frowned. "But I don't understand. You regenerated, but you look exactly the same as before. Do you feel different?" I shook my head, and he carried on. "this is really weird, do you think it's The Bad Wolf?" I thought about it, and that seemed to be the only logical explanation. "Possibly."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat. I finally broke the silence, "You know they're gonna have a lot of questions. An' when I came down, Rose said somethin' about 'no way for 'im to come back' and 'how can The Doctor be here'. Do you know anythin' 'bout what she said?" The Doctor shook his head and Rose walked into the room. She was startled to see that I was out of bed and sitting on The Doctors lap, just smiling up at her. She cleared her throat and said. "Hey…You're up." I nodded and there was an awkward silence between us, it was broken when John walked in and asked if anyone was hungry. I nodded eagerly. "I'm so 'ungry, I could eat a scabby 'orse." Everyone laughed and I stood up. "So…back in the ally, you regenerated, right?" John asked me and I nodded. "Yep. One of the bullets went straight through me 'eart and the other though me stomach, must have been enough to trigger the pro-" I stopped when a wave of pain shot through me and I fell to my knees, grunting in pain. "Luna! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's okay, this is all perfectly nor-" I stopped again as I breathed out a puff of golden dust. I looked at my hands, they had a faint golden hue to them and more gold dust was coming off them. I looked at The Doctor. "I'm still cooking." He chuckled and helped me up. "Come on, let's go and rediscover our taste buds, I haven't eaten Earth food for ages." I smiled and walked straight into the doorway, falling to the floor again. The Doctor stood over me with worry in his eyes, but smiled and said "You alright down there?"

"Early days, steerin' a bit off." I jumped up and made my way slowly into the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway while Rose gave me an apple, I took a bite, chewed for a bit, then promptly spat it out onto the floor. I coughed lightly and said "That's disgusting, what is that?" Rose gave me a funny look. "An apple."

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples." The Doctor chimed in. "What about yogurt?" John handed me a carton of yogurt and I ripped the lid off and downed it in one. I quickly spat it out onto the floor. "I hate yogurt, it's just stuff with bits in it." John got a bit annoyed and The Doctor chuckled. "Well what do you like?"

"Regeneration, new mouth, new rules it's like eatin' after cleanin' yer teeth everythin' tastes wroooooong!" I shouted the last word as another wave of pain spread through me. I done a funny little dance and slapped my forehead. John asked "What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault, why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry somethin'." He looked extremely offended, and stomped over to the cooker. The Doctor and Rose were trying not to laugh. "Why aren't you trying anythin' Doctor?" I asked. He shook his head. "If you don't like it, then I don't. so I ain't gonna try anything until you find something you like." I walked over to John to see what he was cooking, I could smell meat and looked over his shoulder to see him frying bacon. I took a deep breath, letting the smell consume me. "Ahhh…bacon!" I sat down and bashed my fork against the table. John put the plate in front of me and I shoved a forkful into my mouth. I raised my eyebrows and John smiled. But I opened my mouth and took out the chewed up bacon and threw it onto the plate. "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

John sighed and mover over to the cooker again. Rose took the plate of bacon over to the sink and washed up I walked over to John and looked at what he was making me. I could see baked beans bubbling in a pot. "Ahhh…you see, beans." I said happily and sat back down. I hit the table with my fork again and he put the plate in front of me. I took a mouthful and as quick as a flash, I was out of my chair and spitting the beans into the sink. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." Rose laughed and said "Why not try somethin' more…simpler?"

John got out some butter and a loaf of bread. He put a slice onto a plate and covered it in butter. "Bread and butter…" I looked at John and nodded. "Now you're talking." He gave me a weird look and pushed the plate towards me. I bit into it, then spat it out and ran to the front door, plate in hand. I opened the door and chucked the plate containing the horrible substance into the night. It made a crashing noise and a cat screeched. "And stay out!" I shouted to it, turning and heading back inside. I walked into the kitchen to see Rose and The Doctor pissing themselves laughing, and John looking very annoyed. I paced the room in order to get rid of some energy and John pulled the fridge open. "We've got some carrots." I gave him a horrified look. "Carrots! Are you insane?" he sighed. "No, wait! Hang on." I said, walking up to the fridge and looking around it. "I know what I need, I need…" I opened the freezer. "I need…" I looked around. "I need…fish fingers. And custard." I smiled and closed the freezer and fridge. John gave me a look that translated as 'have you gone completely insane?' I just shoved the fish fingers in the oven and poured the custard into a large bowl.

When the fish was ready, I pulled them out and set them on a plate. I picked one up and dipped it into the custard and took a massive bite. I smiled happily and gestured for The Doctor to try one, he picked a fish finger up and slowly dunked it in. then tentatively took a bite. He sighed and said "That's the good stuff." Rose and John just shook their heads in amazement. I picked the bowl up and took a huge gulp from it. When I set the bowl down I had a custard moustache which I wiped off. Rose laughed and said. "Funny." I nodded. "Good, funny's good." I looked at The Doctor and he nodded. "So, why are you in Cardiff? Shouldn't you be in London or Scotland?" Rose shook her head. "No. we moved here so that we could work with a good friend of ours in Torchwood." The Doctor and I shuddered at the name. but I carried on. "What about your family?"

"I only have mum, an' she visits regularly enough. But she does nag a lot about us movin'. It drives me mad" Rose said and I sighed. "At least you have a mum, mine died when I was about 200, and The Doctor's…" I trailed off as all the pain and heartbreak came back to me. I could fell The Doctors sorrow coming off him in waves. Rose nodded understandingly. "I know about the Time War. I'm Sorry." Now I was confused. Time war? "Uh…Rose. What's a Time War?" she gave me a funny look. "That's what destroyed your planets and people…" I shook my head. "Gallifrey isn't destroyed. It was invaded by a race of werewolves that killed everyone, one of them bit me and that's why I'm a werewolf." They had shocked looks on their faces. "So…Gallifrey is still out there?" I nodded, and said quietly, "Not that we'll ever return." I could fell the curiosity coming off Rose and John, but they didn't say any more on the matter.

I changed the subject by asking something that had been bothering me for a while. "What's up with that crack in your wall then. I'm getting' a strange feeling off it." They both froze and I'd knew that there was something going on. Rose stuttered out. "We don't know what it is, the crack was there the very day we moved in, but it wasn't there when we viewed the 'ouse. So naturally, John and I scanned it, but all the readin's showed that it was a normal crack." She shuddered. "But sometimes at night, there's voices, comin' from the crack." She stopped, I could see that she was shaking slightly. I looked at The Doctor and he nodded, then stood up. "Maybe we should take a look at this crack." Rose looked at us and I smiled reassuringly. She smiled back weakly and me and The Doctor started for the stairs. I walked into the bedroom, but before I could look at the crack, the window smashed and the woman from earlier came flying through. "Well, well, well. Look at what I've found." Mary hissed and lunged at me.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT'S A MAJOR CLIFF HANGER TO LEAVE YOU ON, BUT I NEED TO LEAVE SOME EXITEMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	14. Scary Mary And Prisoner Zero

**OKAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY FOR LEAVING IT FOR SO LONG AND ON THAT CLIFFHANGER. THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS AS ALWAYS. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR TORCHWOOD**

Chapter 14: Scary Mary And Prisoner Zero

Mary crashed into me and we went flying backwards and down the stairs. Luckily Rose and John got out of the way in time and we smashed through the front door and into the garden. I recovered from the fall first and threw Mary off me. She landed on the pathway and I sprung to my feet and snarled at her as she scrambled to gain her footing and hissed at me. "How dare you touch me you worthless scum!"

"What d' ya mean 'ow dare I touch ya'? Yer the one smashin' though windows an' jumpin' me you scatty mare!" she growled and charged me again. I leapt out of the way and said. "Last chance Mary, leave and never come back, or I'll tear ya to shreds." She laughed, "how could you ever hurt me? I've had 200 years of training; I know all the tricks in the book." I chuckled, and could hear her shiver slightly. "Well…you've never seen tricks like these before." I made sure that The Doctor and the others were still in the house before snarling and charging at her, she dodged to the side, but I was expecting that and pivoted on my foot, my right hand turned red hot with pain for some unknown reason and I swung it at her out of instinct. My hand caught her smack in the face and she reeled back, screaming in pain. Looking at my hand, I saw that it was covered in blood, but what surprised me was the fact that my nails had grown and sharpened to a point, turning them into claws. "Cool." I grinned, looking at my other hand and concentrated, a few seconds later the nails extended and sharpened. "Luna! Look out!" The Doctor shouted.

Unfortunately, while I was distracted, Mary had recovered and jumped on me again. Falling to the floor I looked at her, four claw marks covered her face and blood was oozing out of them, her lips were drawn back and a wild look was in her eyes. I struggled, but she had my arms pinned down, Mary hissed again and bit down hard on my neck, right where my pulse point was, I roared in pain and kicked her, but Mary didn't budge, so I turned my head to an awkward angle, forcing her to release me, Mary had an evil smile on her face as she licked her lips, tasting my blood. She back off a bit and lifted me into a sitting position, getting better access to my neck while still having me trapped. 'I need to get out of her grip' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I had a wicked idea and grinned at Mary, a confused look crossed her face and I leaned my head back. Then, smashing my fore head against hers, she flew off me and tumbled to a stop a few feet back. I pulled myself up and put a hand on my neck; pulling it back, I saw that it was covered in blood which had a golden hue to it. 'I'm still regenerating' I turned to see Mary getting to her feet. I looked over to the house and saw The Doctor was being held back by John, trying to run over and help.

'This has gone on long enough' I let the warmth in my hearts spread over my body as I changed into a giant canine in seconds. landing on all fours, I saw that Mary's eyes had a glint of fear in them. knowing that she wouldn't be able to win, I growled and advanced slowly; Mary backed up, but because she was so focused on me, she tripped on a rock and fell down. I saw my opportunity and jumped, landing right on top of her. I snarled as I lowered my head to her jugular. She screamed as I took her neck in my mouth, clamping my jaws shut. The screaming was cut off, and a tearing sound resonated into the night, Mary's head was disconnected from her body and I dropped it. stepping back I turned to look at the house, panting slightly and saw The Doctor running up to me. He stopped suddenly and I heard something behind me, but before I could turn, something smacked me on the back of my head and I was out cold.

I opened my eyes slowly, my brain was fuzzy and I shook my head, trying to clear it. Unfortunately, this only caused more pain and I grunted. Blinking a few times, I tried to clear my vision, I was inside the house, but something was off. I was on the floor in my normal form, and there was something on my wrist, but I didn't bother with that. My senses were tingling, the hairs on my neck standing up and I could smell evil close by. "Luna! You're awake!" The Doctor came rushing through the door next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Doctor…What happened?" he pulled back and looked me in the eye. "When you were fighting with Mary, Rose called a friend from Torchwood and he hit you on the head with a cricket bat after your fight, he thought you were the enemy, that's why you passed out. I guess regenerating has left you a bit weak." I nodded, "Where's everyone?"

"Rose and John are downstairs, and Jack, Rose's friend, left to go back to his house after he got rid of Mary's body. He told me to tell you that he's sorry for hitting you." my senses were screaming at me now, telling me the house wasn't safe and to get everyone out. I tried to get up, but found that the thing on my wrist was a handcuff; I was locked onto a radiator. "Uhhh Doctor. Why am I chained up?"

"Oh. Jack done that, he thought you were bad at first, so he cuffed you, I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen, thought I was mad and cuffed me to the wardrobe in other room, I just freed myself. I don't think Rose or John know he done that though."

"Can ya go an' get my coat an' ask Rose and John to come up 'ere?" The Doctor nodded. "Sure, but why?" I just shook my head and told him to hurry. I didn't want to say anything yet, for fear of scaring Rose and John.

When the Doctor returned, leather coat in hand and Rose and John in tow, I got my sonic out and began fiddling with it. "Why did you want us up here Luna, and why are ya chained up?" Rose asked. "Yer friend Jack cuffed me to the radiator. And to answer yer first question, when I was in yer room, I heard a voice, couldn't make out a word it was sayin' but there's somethin' else, somethin' I'm missing, but I can't place it." The Handcuffs broke and I was free, I stood up and pulled on my coat. "Shall we?" I said, gesturing to the bedroom door. Me and The Doctor walked up to the crack and ran our fingers along it. The Doctor whistled and I said. "You've had some cowboys in here."

"Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." The Doctor piped in. I smiled, but it turned to a frown as I studied the crack closely, The Doctor stood back and let me fully examine it. "The wall is solid an' the crack doesn't go all the way through it." I felt along the wall near the crack. "So 'ere's a thing – where's the draught comin' from?" I stepped back and took out my screwdriver and scanned along the wall, looking for an answer. I looked at the reading on the sonic and grinned, looking up at the others. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" Rose and John looked at me, confused, but The Doctor just smiled. "What?" he asked. "It's a crack." I looked back to the wall and trailed a finger along the crack. "And I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, cos the crack, isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" John asked and The Doctor answered. "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world." I ran a finger along the length of the crack. "Two parts of space and time that should never of touched, pressed together." I glanced at Rose and John. "Right here in the wall of your bedroom." Rose gulped and john shivered, feeling my blood run cold as the words left my lips.

The Doctor pressed his ear to the wall, trying to hear something. "Luna come here, you have better hearing." I stood next to him and pressed my ear to the crack, I could hear something "Get a glass Doctor. You've got to hear this" He nodded and stepped over to the bedside table where a glass of water sat. The Doctor picked it up and studied it for a second before chucking the water over his shoulder and into the hallway and running over to me. He put the glass to his ear and onto the crack, and then, we could hear it. "_Prisoner Zero has escaped."_ It was so faint that we could barely make it out. "Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor said.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Rose spoke softly. "That's what I 'eard. We've been 'earing that for ages now, ever since the day we moved in. What does it mean?" I continued to listen to the voice. _"Prisoner Zero has escaped." _The Doctor and I stepped back from the wall. "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?" The Doctor spoke to Rose and John and they both replied "What?"

"You need a better wall." I said and The Doctor chuckled. I moved the chest of draws away from the wall while The Doctor told Rose and John his plan. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut…" I put down the draws and stood next to The Doctor. "Or…"

"What?" John asked. Taking a hold of Rose's hand. I could sense they were nervous and I tried to calm them. "You know when People tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" Rose nodded slightly. "Yes…" The Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly. "Everything's going to be fine." He smiled and I took his hand.

Rose and John stepped behind us and The Doctor pointed his screwdriver towards the crack and scanned it. Increasing the frequency until finally, the crack opened. I couldn't see much, even with my improved eyesight. There were a few cells, but that was it, the one opposite us was empty, and I knew who was meant to be in it. _"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_ The Doctor took a step forward. _"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Hello?" The Doctor called out, no answer so he tried again. "Hello!" this time, a giant eyeball came into view and we jumped back in surprise. "What's that?" I heard Rose ask, but no one said anything. After a second of the eye looking at us, I light came from the eye and flew towards The Doctor's trouser pocket and he sat down on the bed. Suddenly, the crack closed. "There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new."

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Rose asked me. "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent us a message." The Doctor pulled out his Psychic paper and read it while saying. "Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message." I looked over his shoulder to see what was written. "Prisoner Zero has escaped." I read, frowning. "But why tell us?" I looked at The Doctor and it dawned on me why I thought we were in danger in the hallway. "Unless…" The Doctor started, and Rose asked. "Unless what?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through 'ere." I finished, looking at Rose's scared face. I carried on. "But 'e couldn't 'ave. We'd know." I ran back into the hallway with the other right behind me. I turned in a circle, trying to figure out what was wrong. It was staring me in the face; I just had to look harder. "It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet." I looked and looked. "But there's something I'm missing…" I felt a shiver of fear go down my spine as I slowly turned towards the end of the hallway. "…In the corner…" I stopped when I noticed a door. A door that I knew wasn't there when I first looked. "…Of my eye."

"What are you talking about Luna?" Without turning, I spoke to Rose, "How many rooms are on this floor? Count them now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life." She looked around the hallway. "There's five. One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." Rose frowned. "Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." She did and gasped, noticing the door as well now that I'd pointed it out. "That's…That is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all around the door." The Doctor told her. "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." John said.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while ago to hide. It's still hiding now." Before anyone could stop her, Rose pushed past us and started towards the door. I knew that it was too late to stop her, even though my brain was screaming at me to help her, my body had other ideas. So I held the others back while she advanced carefully towards the door. "Stay away from that door!" The Doctor yelled to her, trying to get out of my hold on him. "Do not touch that door!" Rose put a hand on the door handle and turned it slightly. "Listen to me! Do not open that…" Rose had fully opened the door now. "Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" By now, Rose had gone into the room. "Again?" if we weren't in serious danger I would have laughed at The Doctor. "Luna, why are you holding us back?" John shouted at me. "Because whatever's in there isn't gonna 'urt Rose, you've been livin' with it for years now, you think it's gonna kill ya because ya now that you know it exist?"

Rose screamed.

"Well…it might." Rose ran out of the room and then my brain decided to catch up with my body. I let go of The Doctor and John and pulled out my sonic screwdriver. Rose ran up to John and hugged him and they got behind us while I locked the door. "Will that door hold it?" Rose asked The Doctor. "Oh, yeah, yeah, corse! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space; they're all terrified of wood!" Rose frowned, but shut up.

Suddenly, the door glowed around its edges. Rose was getting freaked out now. "What's that? What's it doin'?" I tried to calm her down. "I dunno. Gettin' dressed?" she didn't laugh. "I think we should get out of here." Just as The Doctor finished his sentence, the door burst open and out came a man and a dog. _That dog has got nothing on me_ I thought to The Doctor and he grinned. The man and dog took a step towards us. "But it's just…" Rose couldn't finish, she was too confused, but put on a brave face. "No it isn't. Look at the faces." I noticed that something was growling, and it wasn't the dog. The man had his lips turned up in a snarl and he started barking. "What? I'm sorry, but what?" John said, his accent coming out strongly. "It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form." I said and the man and dog moved their heads side to side at the same time. The Doctor spoke to the creature. "Bit of a rushed job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled did you?" the multi-for turned its heads back to The Doctor and me as I spoke. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. 'ow did you fix that?" The man growled at me and stepped forward. He snarled again, only it wasn't like a dog. This was a snarl from the real creature underneath the skin. Rose gasped and The Doctor said "Stay boy!" it stopped snarling and I quickly thought up an idea. "Me and my friends, we're safe. Wanna know why?" I Patted Rose's shoulder. "She sent for back-up."

"What? I 'aven't sent for back-up!" I sighed, "I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Ok, yeah, no back-up! That's why we're safe. Alone, we ain't a threat to you. If we 'ad back-up, then you'd 'ave to kill us!"

"_Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero…"_

"What's that?" John asked. "Well that would be back-up, one more time. We do 'ave back-up and that's definitely why we're safe." The creature looked into one of the rooms when a voice said. _"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." _

"Well safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor said.

The man and dog walked into a room and looked out the window while the voice kept repeating itself.

I looked at The Doctor. "Run?" he grinned, and took my hand. "Run." We bolted down the stairs with Rose and John right behind us. The creature didn't move from its place as we ran past the door. We flew down the stairs and out the front door into…daylight? Last time I checked, me and Mary fought in darkness. "What time is it?" The Doctor checked his watch, "About half past ten." Wow, I'd been out for ages. Anyway…

The Doctor slammed the door shut and locked it with his sonic. "Where's the TARDIS?" I asked and The Doctor replied. "Where we left it."

"So no TARDIS." I sighed and started off down the road, the others right behind me. "What's going on?" John asked. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" I said all in one breathe. "Yes!" Rose and John said at the same time. "Me too." The Doctor took my hand and we walked down the street. Then we heard the voice again, but it was garbled and fuzzy, like it was coming out of a radio.

I looked over to an ice-cream van and heard the voice coming from the speakers, "No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" John said and I laughed. We ran up to the man and The Doctor asked. "Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be _Clair De Lune_." The Doctor picked up the radio and held it to his ear for a second then spun in a circle and ran off. I looked at a jogger whose iPod had the voice speaking out of it. I ran up to The Doctor who was looking at a woman with the voice coming out of her phone. Rose and John came up behind me and Rose asked. "Doctor, what's happening?" he didn't answer and I put my hand in his pocket, pulled out the psychic paper and ran into the nearest house. I could hear the others we're following and I burst through the door and ran into the living room, I saw a man with dark brown hair and deep, blue eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. What really stood out was the genuine world war two army jacket he was wearing.

The man smiled at us. "Rose! John! Nice to see you stop by."

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." I held up the psychic paper and he chuckled. "That doesn't work on me." I frowned and looked at the paper. I shrugged and tossed it back to The Doctor who caught it out of reflex. The man walked up to me and held out his hand. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Not interested." I said, shaking his hand. _Ouch Luna didn't know you could be so mean._ I heard The Doctor say to me through our bond. _Ah well…that's me, rude and very ginger. _I could hear The Doctor's laugh in my mind and Jack just shrugged and turned towards The Doctor. "Hello again handsome, care to tell me your name? I didn't quite catch it the last time, too busy tying you up." The Doctor blushed lightly at being called handsome and replied. "Uhhh…I'm The Doctor, and this is Luna. And don't ever call me handsome again" Jack's eyes widened, and he turned to Rose. "Is it really him?" Rose shook her head. "This Doctor is from this universe." Jack nodded and smiled at us. "So, what brings you round here then? I assume it's because of the giant eyeball on the T.V." I nodded, moving towards the T.V and flicked through the channels. It was being repeated on all the channels, so I tried the radio on the table. I could hear the others talking in the background, but my mind was racing. Why was it being repeated in every language? Then, it dawned on me what they meant by 'Human residence'

"OK, so it's everywhere, in every language." I looked at The Doctor. "They're broadcasting it to the 'hole world." He turned and stuck his head out the window, "What's up there? What are you looking for?" Jack asked. The Doctor stepped back and looked at me while I began pacing the room. "OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core..."

"They're gonna need a 40% fission blast. But they'll 'ave to power up first won't they?" He nodded "So assuming a medium-sized star ship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think? 20 minutes?" I stopped pacing. "Yeah, 20 minutes." we turned to the confused faces of our friends. "We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" John asked, but we didn't say anything. I flopped down on the sofa, and The Doctor perched on the arm. We sat there for a few seconds, thinking, when John suddenly burst out "20 minutes to what Doctor!" I sat forward, and looked at the T.V. The Doctor spoke. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet."

"Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. And, it's gonna incinerate the planet." I finished for him. "20 minutes to the end of the world." we sat there, not saying a word, letting them adjust to the fact that in 20 minutes, the whole planet could be incinerated. Not if me and The Doctor had anything to say about it.

I jumped up, and motioned for the others to follow. "I'm going to stay here guys. I'll try and hack into their ships computers to see if I can buy you some time." I nodded to Jack, but I knew that it was a lost hope. The Atraxi would be monitoring their computers for hackers, and I knew that Torchwood wouldn't have the equipment to break the security codes.

"What is this place? Where are we?" The Doctor asked Rose as we walked down a deserted road. "Cardiff Bay. It's usually more lively, but it's a Sunday so everyone's recoverin' from an 'angover."

"Must 'ave been one 'eck of a party." Rose and John chuckled. I looked around, trying to find anything that could help us; The Doctor was racking his brain, trying to find a way to catch Prisoner Zero, so far, nothing. "Is there an airport?" I asked John. "No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"What? Not even a little one?" The Doctor inquired. Rose shook her head. "Nearest city?"

"Cardiff City Centre, half an 'our by car"

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" John shook his head. "No."

"Well that's good! Fantastic, that is!" The Doctor said sarcastically. "20 minutes to save the world and we've got a post office. And it's shut!" I chuckled, and then something caught my eye. "What is that?" I ran up to a pond and looked at it quizzically. Rose gave me a funny look, but answered me anyway. "It's a duck pond."

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." The Doctor spoke up. "Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" John asked impatiently. I clenched the left side of my chest and sat down on the edge of the pond and grunted with the pain. "I don't know. Why would I know?" I sighed and looked at their worried faces. "This is too soon. I ain't ready, I ain't done yet." The Doctor helped me up, and as soon as I was steady. The sky darkened and we looked up. "Why's it going dark?" Clouds gathered and blocked out most of the sky, and you could just about see the sun, and there were ripples in the air that gave it a blurry look. "So...what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor rambled on. I looked around, and became annoyed at what I saw. "Oh, and 'ere they come, the 'uman race. Ya see, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a bloody video phone!" We looked on as people came out of their homes and took pictures and videos of their own demise. Rose stepped up next to me. "Well, now what?" I huffed in annoyance. _What do you think Doctor? _I turned to him, but he was concentrating deeply, I looked into his mind, and saw that he was looking at the people in front of us. Then, something caught our attention; there was something off about the whole scene. I looked at a woman standing in the middle of a park, taking a picture of the man and dog from Rose and John's house. I focused my attention on her and squinted. She was a nurse working for the local hospital, but also had the Torchwood symbol on her card. Her name was Donna Noble. She had bright ginger hair and blue eyes that held a hint of fire in them, I knew that she must be a very intimidating woman and I wouldn't want to get on here bad side. _We need to talk to her, she either knows who that person is, or we've got a stalker loose on the street._ I laughed at The Doctor's though, and nodded. "20 minutes, we can do it." We turned to John and Rose. "20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us." Rose looked to John, they seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other, it was very intermit and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me, and I recoiled in shock. Why was I jealous? I shook my head to clear my mind and focused on my surroundings. Rose turned to face us and grinned, poking her tongue out between her teeth. "We're in." John smiled and said. "What do we do?" The Doctor raised his hand and pointed a finger to the woman and shouted "Stop that nurse!" We laughed and took off in a run towards the flame haired woman.

As we jumped over the small fence that showed the perimeter of the park, I used my extra strength to push myself ahead of our group and charged Donna, luckily she was facing away from us so I came around her side and snatched the phone from her. "OI! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I just ignored her and The Doctor caught up to me and we looked at the phone. He turned to Donna and said. "The Sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" She opened her mouth, but then Rose and John walked up next to her. "Rose. John. This lunatic just nicked my phone!"

"Oh don't worry about her Donna, Luna's always like that." John told her and I scowled. "Man and dog, why?" Donna looked at us and asked Rose. "So...who are they? Obviously they've gotta be some type of Martian for one of them to just come up and nick your phone."

"I am not a Martian!" The Doctor said angrily and I snickered. "Donna, this is Luna and The Doctor." Donna's eyes widened, but before she could speak Rose continued. "He's not The Doctor from my universe, He's from this one." Donna nodded his head and The Doctor snapped. "Man and dog, why? Tell me now!" Donna looked at him, surprised. "Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-"

"In a hospital, in a coma" The Doctor said. He turned to us and smiled. "Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The Doctor would of continued with his lecture, but the multi-form snarled at us. The Doctor walked up to the multi- form. "Prisoner Zero." behind me, I heard Donna say. "Who?" But Rose shook her head. Prisoner Zero glared at The Doctor, but he ignored it. Turning to stare at something behind us. We all turned our heads to see an Atraxi space ship scanning some buildings, looking for their escapee. I turned to see The Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He pointed the sonic towards the sky and sent out signals, destroying lights and toying with the nearby vehicles. I laughed at all the mayhem going on around me, and I heard everyone else chuckle. The Atraxi ship was moving closer, sensing something was wrong in the area. "I think someone's going to notice. Don't you?" The Doctor said smugly to Prisoner Zero, who barked at The Doctor and charged him. I froze for a second, caught off guard. I didn't think he would be stupid enough to attack The Doctor with others around, but I was wrong. Growling, I rushed forward, careful not to change in from of the humans, and grabbed hold of Prisoner Zero. Holding the man and dog by their necks, I tossed them onto the road, and looked to see that The Doctor had stopped sonicing everything, and was frozen in shock like everyone else. I looked up to see that the Atraxi ship had flown off, losing the sonic's signal. I sighed and heard Prisoner Zero moving, I jerked by head back, to see him turn into dust and disappear down a manhole.

Donna suddenly shouted. "Did you guys see that? The alien thing just went down the drain!" The Doctor huffed and I rolled my eyes. "Well of course it did." She just looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "What do we do now?" Rose asked The Doctor. "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. But we don't have the TARDIS and only 17 minutes left."

"we've 'ad tougher though eh Doctor?" He smiled at me and I grinned back. "Come on, think. Think!" The Doctor started pacing. John stepped forward. "So that thing, _that_ lived in our house for 3 years?"

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 3 years is a pit-stop." I said, crossing my arms and wracking my brain for an idea. Then, it hit me. The Doctor saw what I was doing and grinned _Oh that's brilliant Luna! _Smiling, I turned to Donna. "Nurse girl, gimme yer phone."

"What do you want my phone for Martian?" I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. I held out my hand and snapped my fingers. "OK, first off, I ain't a Martian, secondly, phone, now, gimme!" she grumbled, but gave it to me. I snatched it and walked toward The Doctor. We examined all the photos on there. "These photos are all the coma patients?"

"Yeah."

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor told Donna, Rose asked. "He 'ad a dog. There's a dog in a coma?" I shook my head. "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" I shouted the last word. The Doctor knew what I meant and asked John. "Your friend, what was his name?" He blinked. "You mean Jack?" We nodded. "He said he was gonna 'ack the computers which means he's got a laptop. Big laptop. We need Jack's laptop." I rambled on. "You three get to the hospital; get everyone out of the ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done." With that, me and The Doctor set off for Jack's house. I heard Donna say that they would take her car.

Me and The Doctor raced down the street, legs propelling us across roads and down alleys. Finally, we reached Rose's house, and I followed Jack's scent until we came to a big house isolated from the others. A perfect place for an immortal man. I soniced the door, and we rushed upstairs to find Jack sitting on a bed with a laptop on his legs. "Hello! Laptop, gimme!" The Doctor grinned and shut the door. Jack's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the laptop. "No, no, no, no, wait." But The Doctor ignored him and snatched the laptop off of him. We sat on the edge of the bed and Jack shifted around to sit on the side of the bed. The Doctor pulled the screen back, blinked, and promptly pushed the screen back down, but not before I got a glimpse of what was on there. All I could say was. _Someone pass me the brain soap. _"Blimey! Get a boyfriend, Jack." The Doctor said and tried to angle the laptop away from me, I snorted. _You do know that I've seen worse than _that_ before, right Doctor? _He grumbled, but allowed me to look. Jack cleared his throat. "Uhhh...What are you doing."

"The sun's gone Wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." As The Doctor said this, he typed away on the laptop, bypassing all the security on the call and allowing us access. I explained more to Jack. "All the experts in the world panickin' at once, and do you know what they need?" I trailed off and grinned at Jack, The Doctor turned away from the computer to smile at Jack. "Us. Ah and here they all are. All the big boys-NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." At this, Jack grinned. "I like Patrick Moore." I winked. "I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." Jack laughed. The Laptop beeped, signalling that The Doctor was successful in hacking the call. We looked at the screen where six faces were shown. All confused as to who we were. A voice drifted out of the speaker. "Who are you? This is a secure call, what are you doing?" The Doctor flashed the psychic paper at them and they relaxed slightly. I spoke up. "'ello, I know, you should switch us off. But before you do, watch this." I gestured for The Doctor to do his thing. He began typing furiously on the keyboard showing them we were smarter than the average human. "It's here too, I'm getting it." One of the men told the others, astounded at what was on his screen. "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down."

"My fault, I slept in." The Doctor interrupted me. I gave him a small glare. _Stop taking all the blame; you know it was my fault as well. _He nodded slightly, and carried on typing. "'ere's an oldie, but a goodie-why electrons 'ave mass. And a personal favourite of ours, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at yer screens. Whoever we are, we're geniuses. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." I stopped my rambling to pull out Donna's phone and started typing away on it, creating a virus to help with trapping Prisoner Zero. "Ma'am, what are you doing?" without looking up, I replied. "I'm writin' a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writin' it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out." I looked up and nodded at The Doctor, and he took over while I continued typing. "OK, she's sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. E-mail, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who is your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked, I smirked and winked at him. He looked a little flustered and I coughed to hide my laugh, but The Doctor looked angry. "Patrick, behave!" The Doctor nearly shouted this out and I couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. He turned to glare at me. _Stop encouraging him!_

_Awww...What's wrong Doctor, jealous? _The Doctor growled and I turned my attention back to Donna's phone. "What does this virus do?"

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Anything with a chip with default at zero at exactly the same time." The Doctor explained. I looked at the people on the screen who still looked doubtful. "But yeah, we could be lying. Why should you trust us?" I looked to Jack. "I'll let our best man explain." His eyes widened in shock. "You what?" I pulled the screen down, "Jack, even though I ain't known you long your very charismatic, so it should be a piece of piss to charm these lot into believing you." He nodded and took the computer from The Doctor. We sprung up from the bed and ran for the door, leaving Jack to talk with the world leaders. I stopped at turned to look at Jack. "Oh, and delete your internet history." He smirked, and I flashed him my feral grin.

Me and The Doctor ran out of Jack's house, stopping on the pavement. _How are we gonna get there Doctor? _We scanned the area, looking for something to get us to the hospital quickly. The Doctor grabbed my arm and pointed at a fire engine just down the street. _Have _I_ ever told you how awesome you are? _He grinned at me. _No. But there's always time to make up for it. _I laughed, and we sped off for the big, red truck.

Me and The Doctor were speeding down the road leading to the hospital when we got a call from Rose. I answered the phone, putting it on loudspeaker. "Hello, this is the TARDIS residence, the lady of the spaceship is speaking, how may I probe you?" I said in my poshest voice. "Huh?" Was all we got as a reply. Me and The Doctor burst out laughing, I was clutching my sides, howling with laughter, I could see The Doctor was shaking with mirth. I Could almost feel the glare Rose gave the phone, "Ha, ha, very funny, now listen. We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." We were calmer now and The Doctor spoke. "Tell Donna to look in a mirror." There was a commotion going on the other end of the phone, and we finally heard Rose again. "Are yer on yer way? You're gonna need a car." I smirked. "Don't worry. We've commandeered a vehicle." I ended the call and The Doctor turned to me. "Care to do the honours milady?" I ducked my head. "Why thank you dear sir, But just so you know..." He frowned. "What?"

"I ain't no lady." He laughed and I slammed my hand down on a button that turned on the siren, and we sped off towards the hospital.

About 10 minutes later, Rose called again. The Doctor picked up this time. "Are you in?"

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero." I pulled the phone away from The Doctor. "You need to get out of there." There was no reply and I shot a panicked look at The Doctor. "Rose? Rose, what's happening?" Still nothing. I shouted down the phone. "Rose, talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in." The Doctor held out his hand, I put the phone in it. "Which window are you?"

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end" I heard a crash, then a deep growling came from the phone. The noise was abruptly stopped when the call was ended. The Doctor threw the phone onto the seat and nearly put his foot through the floor, trying to go full speed. Then, we saw the hospital. I sent a quick text to Rose a few seconds before we use the ladder on the fire engine to smash through a window. We climbed out and onto the top of the truck, quickly climbing the ladder and jumping down onto the floor. The Doctor patted Rose and John on the back and I put my hand on Donna's back. "Right! Hello! Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor rambled on, then I heard a woman's voice. "Time for what...Time Lords?" We stood up and walked over to face the woman with two children, who I now presumed to be Prisoner Zero. She sneered at us, and I growled deep in my chest, The Doctor looked at me worriedly for a second, then turned his attention back to the multi-form in front of us. "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." The Doctor's knuckles clenched, I took one of his hands in mine and rubbed soothing patterns over his hand with my thumb, trying to calm him. "OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again, just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" I caught The Doctor's eye, looking at him _Well? Do we? _The Doctor's eye twitched slightly, telling me that, no. We didn't. "You Don't, do you?" Prisoner zero spoke again, mocking us in a girl's voice. "The Doctor and The Bad Wolf doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" it returned to its normal voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." My hand gripped The Doctor's hand tightly. The Pandorica was nothing more than a myth, a fairy tale. And what did it mean when 'silence will fall'? I was going to question The Doctor about this, when I heard a clicking noise. I looked up to see that my virus had worked. I grinned. "An' we're off!" The Doctor pointed at the wall clock. "Look at that. Look at that!" I laughed, and turned to see the other's confused faces. The Doctor rambled on. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?" Prisoner Zero just glared at us. "In one little bedroom, our team are working. Jack and the world. An' do you know what they're doing?" I asked everyone. "They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast...The word is out...And do you know that the word is?" I turned to grin at The Doctor. "The word is zero." He laughed. "Now, me, if I were up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as an 'int." The Doctor jumped in. "And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" I took the phone out of my pocket. "The Source, by the way, is right here."

A bright light shine through the window, and The Doctor laughed. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" Rose, John and Donna looked out the window to see a giant Atraxi ship floating just above the hospital. Prisoner Zero spoke. "The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." It said smugly, But The Doctor was unfazed. "Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?" He pointed to the phone in my hands as I started uploading photos of Prisoner Zero onto Facebook. "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS and two minutes to spare. Who da man?" The Doctor beat his chest and everyone was silent. I coughed and raised my eyebrow. He looked at all of us and his face fell. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form." I heard Prisoner Zero say. I huffed. "Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link." She smiled at me evilly. "And I've had years." My eyebrows furrowed. Prisoner Zero glowed, and I heard Rose drop to the ground. I spun around and dropped to the floor. "No! Rose?" The Doctor stood behind me. I held Rose's face. "You've got to hold on. Rose! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." I gently slapped her face, trying to rouse her. Donna gasped, and John tapped me on the shoulder. "Luna?" I Turned to see The Doctor's 10th incarnation staring coldly at me. He was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit that I knew was his favourite at the time. The Doctor stepped forward. "Why me though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying my past form?"

"I'm not." Rose's voice rang out across the ward. Rose stepped out from behind the 10th Doctor an smirked at us, there was a foreboding look in her eyes and it intimidated me a little. She was holding the 10th Doctor's hand and was standing by his side. "Poor Rose Tyler. Still an adventurer on the inside. Dreaming of travelling the stars again with her crazy Doctor." Rose Turned towards John. "What a disappointment you've been." I could hear and feel John's heart breaking, the agony coming off him nearly sent me to the floor, but I held tight. "John. That isn't Rose. Your Rose would never say that, she loves you. That's just Prisoner Zero talking." He shook his head and I could see the tears he was fighting back. The Doctor turned and faced us. "She's dreaming about my tenth form cos she can hear John." Something must have occurred to John and he cradled Rose in his lap. "Rose? Rose darling listen to me. You need to remember what Prisoner Zero looked like." I was shocked. I didn't expect John to figure it out so quickly, but then I had to remind myself that he was part Doctor, so he should have a sharp mind. "Remember the room in our house that we couldn't see? Remember you went inside? I tried to get to you and stop you, but you didn't listen. You went inside...Rose...dream about what you saw." I looked to see Prisoner Zero begin to glow again and it started shouting. "No...no...no!" I stood up and me and The Doctor faced the real face of Prisoner Zero. I snickered. "Well done Prisoner Zero." It roared at us. "A perfect impersonation of yourself." The light from the Atraxi ship surrounded Prisoner Zero and it struggled. _"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."_ It stopped thrashing around and looked at us with its serpine-like eyes. "Silence, Time Lords. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero slowly faded away until there was nothing left. We heard the whooshing of an engine as the Atraxi ship flew off. The Doctor ran to the broken window and stuck his head out. I pulled out Donna's phone and started dialling a number. Donna turned to The Doctor. "The sun, it's back to normal, right? That's...that's good, yeah? That means it's over." He nodded and I heard Rose start to stir. John held Rose's face close to his. "Rose? Are you OK?"

"What happened?" Rose shook her head. "They did it. The Doctor and Luna did it."

"No, I didn't." I said. Pressing the call button on the phone. "What are you doing?" Donna asked me. "Tracking the signal back. Sorry...in advance."

"about what?" I gulped. "The Bill." Donna opened her mouth to probably shout at me, but the signal was successfully found and I shouted down the phone to them. "Oi. I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot get yer arses back here _now!_" I ended the call and chucked the phone to Donna, who caught it and stared at me. "OK, now I've done it." The Doctor grinned, and followed me as I walked out of the ward. "Did she just bring them back? Did she just save the world from aliens and bring the aliens back again?" Donna asked to no one as they got up and followed us.

I burst through the doors with The Doctor right behind me, with Rose, John and Donna bringing up the rear. "Where are you going?"

"The Roof." I replied curtly as I took the stairs three at a time, using my long legs to push myself upwards.

I pushed the door to the roof open and walked out with The Doctor next to me, keeping pace all the way. "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor told Donna over his shoulder. "Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!" I chuckled. _Very funny Doctor. Come up with that all on your own did you? _He glared at me and I gave him an innocent expression. The giant eyeball came out of the spacecraft and hovered in front of me and The Doctor. The others stood a few feet behind us. The eye studied us for a moment, scanning us with a blue beam. _"You are not of this world."_

"No, but we've put a lot of work into it."

"_Is this world important?" _I snorted. "Important? What's that mean, 'important'? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" It didn't reply. "Well come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" A hologram of the Earth appeared and showed us different things about the planet. Finally, the eye answered. _"No."_

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The hologram showed us more images of the people of Earth. _"No."_

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many!" Pictures of Cybermen and Daleks were shown. "And what you've got to ask is...what happened to them?" Images of mine and The Doctor's incarnations were shown, also, pictures of people I'd never seen before flashed in the hologram, but deep down, I knew that those people were the previous incarnations of The Bad Wolf. When it reached out 10th forms, Me and The Doctor stepped through the hologram and glared at the eye. "Hello. I'm The Doctor."

"And I'm The Bad Wolf." The Doctor took my hand. "Basically...run." The eye looked at us for a second, then flew back into the ship and it took off into the sky.

We turned to face everyone, who smiled at us. "Well, now that that's sorted. Maybe we can get some tea, I'm gasping for a cuppa." The Doctor threw back his head and laughed, the others soon joining in. He pulled me closer. "I _think_ that could be arranged." I grinned, and we all set of for Rose and John's house, picking up Jack along the way.

I was laughing at a story that Jack had told. We were all sitting in Rose and John's living room drinking tea and telling stories when Jack stood up. "Well guys, it's been great fun, but I gotta get going if I'm gonna be in for work tomorrow. Coming Donna?" She nodded and hugged everyone goodbye. When we heard the door closed and awkward silence fell upon us. _Hey Doctor, I wanna ask you if you fancy a bit more company on our adventures. _He raised his eyebrow, and inclines his head towards Rose and John. I nod, and he grins. _Sure! Why not? That way we can ramble on and it will sound like were teaching them something. _I snorted, which caught Rose's attention. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just The Doctor being the prat he is." They laughed, and The Doctor scowled at me. "Actually Rose, John. Me and The Doctor were wondering something..." I trailed off, unsure if it was the right thing to ask. "What is it Luna?" John persisted. I sighed. "How do you fancy travelling the stars again?" The Doctor asked for me. I smiled at him in gratitude, Rose gasped, and John's eyes widened. "Uhhh...Can we have a minute to talk?" I nodded. They left the room and I turned to look at The Doctor, and saw him looking at me with clouded eyes. My breath caught in my throat and my lips became dry, I licked my lips to wet them, and The Doctors eyes travelled lower to look at my mouth, and swallowed hard. That mouth-watering smell wafted into my nose again and I could feel a hunger inside my stomach, but it wasn't for food. It was for _him. _I scooted closer, and rested my hand on his leg, he put a hand on my neck and pulled me even closer. I could feel his breath on my mouth and wanted nothing more than to close that gap between our lips. When we were an inch away from sealing our lips together, Rose and John bounded into the room and making us jump apart. I coughed, and The Doctor's ears were tinged pink. Rose looked at us suspiciously, but shrugged and sad happily. "We would love to come with you." I smiled, but it was forced slightly. I stood up and clapped my hands. "Perfect! Let's get going then, so much to see and do." I walked towards the door and pulled it open and gesturing for the others to go out. The Doctor bolted out the door with a quick "Thanks!" Rose was next, she shot me a 'What the hell?" look which I ignored. And Finally, john walked slowly out the door. I walked out and stopped john. "What's wrong?" He sighed. "It's nothing, really." My eyes narrowed. "I've been thinking about what Prisoner Zero said. Maybe she was right, Rose loved The Doctor and I'm nothing like him." I put my hand over his mouth. "That's complete rubbish and you know it. Rose loves you for _you. _When we get back, ask her, trust me." He nodded and we ran to catch up with Rose and The Doctor.

The TARDIS was in our sights now, I felt so happy to see the old girl again that I broke out into a run and reached her doors first. I could hear the others laughing as I quickly unlocked the door and sprinted inside. I bounded up the stairs, and hugged the central column. I could feel a warmth coming from the console, telling me the old girl was happy to see me. The others stepped in, and the ship hummed in pleasure of having new company. The Doctor walked up the stairs and joined me in hugging the console, sighing when he felt the TARDIS's warmth spread through him as well. _"Who are those two? They seem a little familiar." _The TARDIS spoke to us in our minds. _"This is Rose Tyler and John Smith. They're from an alternate universe where Rose Travelled with The Doctor and John is a half clone of The Doctor's 10th incarnation." _I told her. _"Well, you two certainly know how to pick 'em" _The Doctor and me laughed. I saw Rose and John were trailing their hands along the walls, feeling the warmth of the TARDIS settle in their bones. I caught John's eye and he nodded, he turned to Rose and murmured something. Her eyes widened and she slapped him. I was shocked. I didn't think Rose could be so violent. Then the screaming started. "YOU IDIOT! 'OW COULD YOU THINK THAT? I MAY 'AVE LOVED THE DOCTOR, BUT YER EVERYTHIN' LIKE 'IM AN' SO MUCH MORE!" John recoiled in shock. "Get this through that thick head of yours. I. Love. You! I've always loved you, from our first day together up till now. I will always love you John, please don't think otherwise." John nodded and they hugged. Crushing each other together so that not even a piece of paper could get between them. I walked down the stairs when they broke apart, John's grin was so big I was afraid it would split his face. "Now that _that's _over, if you just go up the stairs, the TARDIS will show you to your room." I bowed like a butler, and they laughed at me. Rose and John took off up the stairs, eager for some alone time, and I joined The Doctor, sitting on the captain's chair. He put his arms around me. "We're certainly gonna have our arms full with them two, aren't we?" I chuckled, and ruffled his hair. "I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed and we sent the TARDIS into the time vortex, ready for our next adventure.

**THAT'S THE WHOLE CHAPTER FINISHED. I'M SO SORRY FOR IT BEING SO LATE, BUT I'VE HAD EXAMS AND FAMILY PROBLEMS TO SORT OUT. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!**


End file.
